


It's a Brand New Me, I've Got No Remorse

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Future Fic, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Slow Burn, baudelaires and quagmires all live together, journey of self-discovery, road trip with your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “I can join you, Klaus,” Duncan said. “It would be a healing experience for me as well. And it would make a wonderful story.”Duncan had been doing a bit of freelance work, and Klaus knew that a story of the Baudelaire’s trials and tribulations would be bought handsomely.“And besides, it’s what friends are for, right?” Duncan asked, giving him a smile. “For supporting you through this?”“Then I suggest you pack quickly, I’ve already called for a cab,” Klaus said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've never written ASOUE, and keep in mind though I haven't read the books, I too am a journalist and don't half-ass research. I'm really not straying from comics, but I've wanted to write this one story for like a year and it has poured out of me. Also, Klaus is taller than Duncan. I refer to them as the shorter and taller in this story at certain points.

It was a difficult decision to leave his sisters, but Klaus knew it was his duty as a volunteer to put out fires, both literal and figurative.

In this case, his past could be described as one large blaze spread across the tri-state area.

Since Violet had come of age and their names had been cleared, it was easier to find somewhere to live. They had no desire to live anywhere near where the names Baudelaire and Quagmire held weight, nor where they were weighed down with an awful past.

But the city they settled in was small, barely a city, and there was a large enough house for the seven of them to live together, where Sunny and Beatrice could attend school, where Violet could find work, where Isadora could teach. It was a quiet place, and when Sunny had come home from school with a painting that she did, the words ‘The World is Quiet Here’ on a light blue background, it made the older Baudelaires smile at the thought, because they had found a quiet part of the world.

The five oldest had talked over joining the volunteers, and while Isadora and Violet agreed to join but that they would not always be available, Duncan, Quigley, and Klaus had made it their mission to carry on their parent’s legacy.

However, Klaus felt wrong being involved with VFD when so many of their past members died protecting them. Protecting him.

“You will take care of them?” Klaus asked as he shut his suit case. He was 18 now, old enough to leave home. Though he doubted he would ever leave Violet and Sunny for good. They were his only family, and they had taken to raising Sunny as more of a daughter than a sister. Not that they had a choice.

“That’s what friends are for,” Quigley nodded. He was sitting on Klaus’ bed, while Duncan was leaning against the dresser on the other side of the bed. The house wasn’t large, and Klaus was in the smallest room. But it was enough, and he had his own bed, which was something he never thought he’d miss but he cherished it now.

Violet and Isadora shared a room on the first floor, it was the master, and since Violet was the oldest and was able to afford the house when she turned 18, the others agreed it should be hers. Besides, there was more room for the girls to get ready for work, and plenty of space for Isadora’s nice dresses she wore to the school.

That left three bedrooms upstairs. They had decided to put Beatrice and Sunny together, it would be easier for them to share a room as they grew. And the Quagmires weren’t fond of being apart now that they were all together again, so Klaus volunteered to take the smallest room for himself so the other boys would have room for themselves.

He didn’t regret it, but he did hope to one day have a larger home with a larger room. Just enough space for a bookshelf, really.

“I don’t know where I’ll be at any given time, but if you send out word, it will reach me,” Klaus said, setting the suitcase on the floor and heading to his dresser, opening the top drawer to grab his spyglass and the empty journal Duncan had given him. _For your trip, to document your thoughts_ he had said.

“Violet will be sorry she missed you,” Quigley said, reaching for Klaus’ jacket that was flung neatly onto the bed, handing it out to him.

Violet would have loved to stay and say goodbye to her brother, but she wasn’t able to get off of work. She fixed things for the city, anything that might break in town, she was on call. It was her own personal way of putting out fires, one small flame at a time.

He had invited her to go, but she refused. _I feel it would be too painful to return. Besides, I should stay to look after Sunny,_ she said. And she was right. Violet was better at pushing these things behind her, of looking on to the future. Klaus needed the closure for himself, and she understood.

“I’ll try to write, though I don’t know if I’ll be able to receive mail,” Klaus nodded, hefting up his suitcase into his free hand. “I wish you both luck.”

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Duncan asked, and Klaus smiled a bit. He had wanted Violet to join him, but he would be alright on his own.

“Violet doesn’t want to join me,” He shook his head. “I’ll be alright.”

“One of us could go with you,” Duncan suggested, and Quigley raised a brow at him. “It’s a long journey, and it could be quite lonely on your own.”

“But who will look after the girls?” Klaus asked. There was always someone home, and it was often that neither Isadora or Violet were home to get Sunny and Beatrice off of the school bus. Not that Klaus would trade those moments when his little sister came bolting off of the bus into his outstretched arms, excited to tell him about her day.

“I would stay,” Quigley shrugged. “I have work to do for VFD here, traveling, though fun, would make my job a bit difficult.”

Quigley had been mapping out new safe areas for VFD, since old areas had been destroyed or compromised. He was right in that visiting the old ones would hinder his work.

Jacqueline and Larry the Waiter would be over within the next few weeks to aid in the work.

“I can join you, Klaus,” Duncan said. “It would be a healing experience for me as well. And it would make a wonderful story.”

Duncan had been doing a bit of freelance work, and Klaus knew that a story of the Baudelaire’s trials and tribulations would be bought handsomely.

“And besides, it’s what friends are for, right?” Duncan asked, giving him a smile. “For supporting you through this?”

“Then I suggest you pack quickly, I’ve already called for a cab,” Klaus said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 

Sunny clung to Klaus’ leg on the front porch, hiding her face in his side. The Quagmire triplets were wrapped in a hug, all three of them. It wasn’t often they were apart, and none of them liked the idea of it.

“I promise, Quigley will be here for you when you come home,” Klaus said, kneeling down to hug his little sister. She was just teetering on the edge of child and preteen, and in moments like this he wished she would stay a child forever, ignorant to the horrors of the world. He figured it a blessing that she didn’t remember most of their horrible childhood.

Though, he did wish she would remember Mother and Father.

“What if I need help with my homework?” She asked, as she had been for the past week as the day Klaus planned to leave grew closer. She was trying to find anything that would keep him from leaving.

“Then Violet or Isadora or Quigley will be happy to help you,” He said, brushing some of her blond hair out of her tear-filled eyes. “Don’t cry, bambini. Duncan and I will be back before you know it.”

It never felt right to call her what mother and father had called her, which was boda love. What it meant, he didn’t know, but he remembered what Uncle Monty had called them, and it felt better to say. Violet called her boda love, sometimes, and it hurt Klaus’ heart because it sounded so much like Mother.

“But what if I need you?” She asked, sniffling. _That_. That was almost convincing enough for Klaus to say to hell with it and stay.

“Oh,” Klaus said, pulling her in for another hug. “They know how to reach me, should you really, really need me, alright? I won’t be long.”

“You’ll come back?” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“Of course, Sunny. I’ll always come back,” he said. He heard the cab pull up, and it was time to go. “You give Violet a hug for me, alright? I love you, Sunny.”

“Alright. I love you too,” Sunny nodded, taking a step back. She backed up until she was standing right in front of Quigley and Isadora, reaching up to hold Isadora’s hand.

“Ready?” Duncan asked, stepping forward to clap a hand on Klaus’ shoulder. The cab driver honked the horn, and the two turned to look at the car parked on the street.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” Klaus said, but took a step down the stairs anyways.

* * *

 

Klaus made a list in his black notebook as they drove out of the city towards The City, where they all grew up, where the world turned sour for them.

His stomach was full of butterflies just thinking about it.

He knew where he wanted to stop, listing them off as he went. He wanted to pay his respects to old friends, old guardians. Even visit guardians who were still living. Hector, Jerome, Justice Strauss. All people who cared for them but their best efforts just couldn’t overcome the evil in their lives.

But the first stop, of course, was the horrid event that started it all.

“Do you think the structures are still standing?” Duncan asked, and it had occurred to Klaus that possibly the burnt down properties had been demolished and built upon once more. But then, no one seemed too concerned with the ruins of the Baudelaire mansion.

“I should hope so,” Klaus nodded, closing his notebook. “It’s not as though the city owns the property. Violet does.”

“And she has not thought to sell it?” Duncan asked, raising a brow.

“She has thought to, but coming back to sign the property over to Mulctuary Money Management may be too difficult for her,” He sighed, slipping his notebook into his jacket pocket. “What of your property?”

“I’m not really sure,” Duncan shook his head, looking out the window once more at the wasteland that seemed to surround The City. “While we inherited the sapphires, I’m not sure what became of the property. Perhaps Mother and Father willed it to someone else.”

“VFD, perhaps,” Klaus suggested. “It was a safe place, once, after all.”

“Perhaps,” Duncan nodded. It was starting to drizzle outside, and wasn’t that just a fitting way to start out their journey. It never seemed to rain where they lived now, but maybe that was just their imagination, or coincidence. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened, had they lived?”

Of course he did. Klaus thought about it every time he saw Violet thumbing through an old VFD photo album that someone had kept safe for them, pointing out pictures of their parents to Sunny. He thought about it when Sunny was getting on his last nerve as he prepared dinner for them. And he thought about it when he looked at Beatrice, the youngest who bore his mother’s name.

“Had they live, we might not have met,” Klaus said, reaching over to pat Duncan’s knee. The other boy turned and smiled at him, though it wasn’t a happy smile.

“I suppose that is true,” He said. “I wouldn’t like to have not met you Baudelaires.”

“The feeling is mutual, Duncan,” Klaus said, smiling fully before turning to look out at the rain.

* * *

 

The ash was long washed away, though the floorboards were still blackened.

And wet.

The rain was making the scene even gloomier than it already was, which was difficult since Klaus was standing in what used to be the doorway to his childhood home, the mansion burned to the ground, the home where his parents had perished.

He took a few steps inside, checking that the boards would still hold his weight. The foyer was grand at one point, a staircase leading up on the right side, in front of that an open entry way to the parlor. Beside the stairs had been a hall that led to the dining room, a sitting room, his father’s office, and in the very back was a library. Behind the parlor was the kitchen, though there was very little to convey this floorplan anymore.

He took a few more steps, avoiding where the stairs once stood, and stepped into the area he knew as the library. Vivid in his mind was the image of books lining the walls, of his mother and Violet on one of the chaise lounges while he and his father took up two chairs, the four of them engaged in a game of scrabble.

He held out his hand where they shelves used to be, walking along like he did as a child just to feel the spines of the books under his fingertips. If he breathed deeply, he could almost smell the fire place going.

He turned, looking towards the foyer. But instead of a wall blocking his vision, he could see straight through to the entry way, as though the stairs and the walls never existed. Duncan was still standing on the outside of the spot where the front door once stood.

Klaus took the same route back to the front door, ignoring how ridiculous it was. It felt wrong to walk where walls had once been.

“Let me show you around,” Klaus said, holding out a hand for Duncan to take. He did, letting himself be led into the foyer, looking around at the house. “This is the grand staircase.”

Klaus motioned to where they banister once was, letting his hand point out to the top where the steps met the hall that led to their bedrooms.

“Over here is the parlor, mother used to play the piano in here,” Klaus motioned to his right, then to his left to show Duncan the dining room where they ate together every night, discussed school and work. Then through the parlor to the kitchen where Mother used to try her hand at new recipes, though usually not great, Father would tell her they were wonderful. Then back out to the foyer to show him the sitting room where Violet liked to invent, using it like her own personal workshop, as long as she didn’t damage mother’s coffee table. Then further down the hall to Father’s office where he worked after dinner until Klaus and Violet would beg him to play a game or read them a story.

And finally to the back of the house where the library once stood.

“Mother and Father had numerous books that line the walls in here, I read many of them, though I have not been able to read them all,” Klaus said, glancing around. But he couldn’t fool his eyes, there were no books, there was no fire place, there was no chair to curl in with a book and a cup of tea.

There was just blackened floors, puddles from the rain, and a secret hatch in the floor that had been sealed off years ago when VFD began reforming.

“It’s a beautiful home, Klaus,” Duncan said, and Klaus smiled, despite the tears forming in his eyes.

They shouldn’t stay, Klaus knows that. They should take the trolley into town to find a place to stay and warm up, get out of the rain.

But he just wants to feel at home a little longer.

He didn’t even realize he was crying full force now, his tears blending with the rain water falling onto his face. His glasses were covered in droplets, and they were of little use in that condition, so he stuck them in his pocket.

Duncan strode across the floor to him, wrapped him in a strong hug that only the Quagmires seemed capable of.

“Thank you,” Klaus mumbled, unaccustomed to crying in front of anyone but his older sister.

“Well, you know,” Duncan shrugged, rubbing a hand down Klaus’ damp back.

“Know what?” Klaus sniffled.

“What friends are for,” Duncan said, leaning his head against Klaus’s as the younger of the two cried.

* * *

 

The hotel was not luxurious, but it was enough for a few days. Klaus hadn’t planned on large expenses, had assumed he would be on the road most of the time.

He had offered the shower to Duncan first, but the other refused. He insisted Klaus go first to warm up.

Which it was, warming him up that is, now out of his soaking wet clothes and under the spray of hot water. The plan was to visit Briny Beach tomorrow, followed by Mulctuary Money Management and the home of Justice Strauss. That would round out the second day in The City.

He didn’t know if he really wanted to see Mr. Poe, as the man did put he and his siblings in danger multiple times, but the man did take them in when they needed it and continued to be there to support them as best he could. Even if he was naïve and gullible.

“Klaus?”

“Yes?”

Klaus heard the door open, feet padding in. A sound he was familiar with as he shared a bathroom at the house with Duncan and Quigley.

“I’m going to hang our wet clothes up to dry,” Duncan said, and Klaus could hear rustling that was probably the other picking his clothes off of the floor. “I’ve ordered room service, I figured you wouldn’t want to go out to get dinner.”

“Thank you, Duncan,” Klaus smiled as he turned off the shower. He wanted to conserve hot water for the other. And he was right, Klaus wasn’t in a social mood. Besides, most notable restaurants he knew of in The City were memorable for all the wrong reasons.

Once he heard the bathroom door shut, he slid the shower curtain back and saw a pair of pajamas sitting on the vanity for him, and his glasses, now clean, folded on top.

He smiled a bit at that.

* * *

 

Klaus answered the door for room service, and thanked the man, offering him a tip. The plates were still warm as he set them on the bed, carefully sitting so as not to spill anything.

Duncan was still in the shower, but Klaus wasn’t worried. He took fairly quick showers normally.

The pasta dish that Duncan had ordered for the two of them smelled divine, and he pushed his manners aside and began eating alone.

It was something with pesto, some kind of bow tie noodle, whatever it was, it tasted good. Klaus hadn’t realized how hungry he had been.

“That pasta smells very good.”

Klaus looked up from the dish in his lap and saw Duncan striding in, wearing pajamas as well. His hair was damp from his shower and flopped over his forehead, undone from the usual style.

“It tastes magnificent as well,” Klaus said as the other sat down on the other side of the bed, pulling his dish into his lap.

“You must be hungry,” Duncan chuckled, grabbing a tissue off of the nightstand and handing it to the other boy. Klaus took it, his face reddening as he wiped his mouth off. “It’s okay, I figured you would be.”

“Thank you for ordering this,” Klaus said, pushing some of the pasta around with his fork. “I apologize for today.”

“Apologize for what?” Duncan asked, furrowing his brows.

“Well, for keeping you out in the rain,” Klaus nodded. “And for not controlling myself.”

“I hope you realize that when we visit my home, I will be in a similar state,” Duncan scoffed. “You have nothing to apologize for. This is what this trip is for, right? Putting out the fires of the past?”

“Of course,” Klaus nodded, digging into his food once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this, I'm not sure how long it will be, but I have a map in my mind of where they'll be visiting. I also believe that the boys are very close, Duncan, Quigley and Klaus. They're home all day while Isadora and Violet are out working, that's a lot of time to spend with people, so I wanted to flesh out the friendship between these two.

Briny Beach was empty on a gloomy day, and Klaus was content to sit on the sand with Duncan and watch the waves roll onto the shore. He always preferred the beach on a gloomy day.

“This is where we started and ended,” Klaus said, picking up a handful of sand and letting it strain through his fingers. “This is where we found out our parents had died in a terrible fire, and this is where we met with Kit Snicket before she died.”

“It’s only quiet on gloomy days,” Duncan said, reclining back in the sand, seemingly uncaring of his clothes getting too dirty.

“That’s when we liked to visit most,” Klaus nodded. “Violet and I learned to skip rocks here. We intended to teach Sunny, one day.”

“I don’t believe I ever learned how to skip a rock,” Duncan said, and Klaus’s eyes widened.

He and Violet used to compete, one of the few times they did, on who could throw the farthest. It later became inspiration for her invention that would retrieve the rock once thrown, as they all too often ran out of flat rocks to toss.

“Would you like for me to show you?” Klaus asked, and Duncan sat up, leaning back on his hands. “I haven’t tried in a long time, but I’m sure I remember how.”

“Sure,” Duncan shrugged, standing up in the shifty sand. Klaus reached out to brush off the back of his jacket, ridding it of granules.

“Well, first you must find a rock with a flat side,” Klaus instructed, scanning the sea shore for such a rock. He found one that was black and almost square that he scooped up, and another light grey that was flat on one side but a little wavy on the other. He handed the black one to Duncan.

“Now, stand like this, and toss it flat, like you would a flying disc.”

Duncan tried to toss it, but the rock sunk into the shallow water.

“I don’t think that was right,” He chuckled.

“Let me show you,” Klaus handed him the other rock, helping him to cradle it in his hand correctly. He moved to stand beside the older, guiding his arm a few times before Duncan moved his arm on his own and let the stone go.

It skipped once, twice, three times before sinking into the deeper water.

“That was pretty far,” Klaus said, stepping back from Duncan. “Perhaps with practice, you could skip a stone even farther.”

“Let’s find more rocks, then,” Duncan suggested, and Klaus smiled, scanning the shoreline for more skipping stones.

* * *

 

They were almost late for their appointment at Mulctuary Money Management, as they had lost track of time while skipping rocks. Klaus had gotten one to skip six times, and Duncan had been determined to match that.

He hadn’t, but he was improving.

“Klaus Baudelaire, Duncan Quagmire,” Jacqueline greeted them, her sly, red-lipped smile working its way onto her face. “Wonderful to see the two of you again.”

“You as well, Jacqueline,” Klaus nodded at her. “We have an appointment with Mr. Poe.”

“Of course, let me page him,” Jacqueline pressed her intercom button, and Klaus looked up towards Mr. Poe’s desk as the buzzer on his phone went off.

“Yes, Jacqueline?” He asked, as though they weren’t in the same room.

“Your 11 o’clock appointment is here, Mr. Poe. Klaus Baudelaire and Duncan Quagmire,” She said, and the boys could hear it echo on Mr. Poe’s desk.

“Ah, yes, send them in,” Mr. Poe said, again into his intercom.

“Mr. Poe will see you now,” She said with her normal, secretary smile. “It was nice to see the two of you.”

“You as well, Jacqueline,” Duncan smiled at her as they surpassed her desk to sit in front of Mr. Poe’s desk.

“Hello, children,” Mr. Poe greeted, his normal warm smile on his face. “I must say, I was delighted to hear you were stopping for a visit. As you know, I am head of Orphan Affairs, and I have had very few orphans since both your parents perished in fires.”

“I-It’s good to see you too, Mr. Poe,” Klaus said, a forced smile on his face.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” The man asked, pulling out his handkerchief to cough into.

“Mr. Poe, I have decided to visit places from my past,” Klaus said, no use beating around the bush. “You’ve shown us such kindness over the years, I don’t believe I ever thanked you.”

At the time, Klaus did not feel the man deserved thanks as he kept leading them into Count Olaf’s clutches. But he meant well.

“We brought you something,” Duncan said, reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulling out the handkerchief that Violet had monogramed with three Ms. “Violet sewed this in the corner.”

“Oh, for Mulctuary Money Management,” Mr. Poe said, taking the gift and smiling at it. “How wonderful, you know, I do seem to need a handkerchief quite often.”

“Perhaps you could get your cough checked out by a doctor,” Klaus suggested.

“What cough?” The man asked.

The buzzer on the desk buzzed, and Mr. Poe pressed the button for the intercom.

“Yes, Jacqueline?” He asked, and the boys glanced back at where the woman was sitting at her desk, phone to her ear and pencil twirling in her fingers.

“You have a call on line two,” She said, and the boys turned back.

“Thank you Jacqueline,” He said, turning to give the pair a smile. “I should take that, thank you boys so much for stopping in.”

“Thank you for everything you’ve done, Mr. Poe,” Klaus said, rising from his seat and tugging Duncan along by the elbow.

* * *

 

Klaus paused in front of the home of Justice Strauss. Across the street, the eye at the top of the building seemed to stare at him.

“Are you alright?” Duncan asked, seeing that his friend was not following him any longer. He doubled back and stood beside Klaus, following his eyesight to the hideous dark home across the street. “Klaus?”

“T-That is, or was, I suppose, Count Olaf’s house,” Klaus supplied, reaching up to touch his own cheek. Olaf had been the only adult to strike him, and the life in that house had made him wish he too had been burned up in the fire so he wouldn’t have to live such a vile man.

“Klaus,” Duncan said, pulling on his wrist until his hand left his face. “He’s gone. You’re safe now, with me.”

Klaus tore his eyes away, meeting Duncan’s dark gaze. He and his siblings all had the same deep brown eyes, and he had been on the receiving end of this particular look more times than he would like to admit. The corner of Duncan’s lip turned up slightly in sympathy.

Which to Klaus was ridiculous because the Quagmires suffered just as much as they did, there was no need to feel extra sympathy for him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Klaus said, glancing back across the street. “I don’t mean to let that house get to me.”

“It’s okay,” Duncan smiled squeezing Klaus’s wrist. “He was a vile man, and he did terrible things to you.”

Klaus nodded, and Duncan’s hand moved up to feel the cheek Klaus had been holding, now his hand coming up to grab at the other’s wrist.

“He hit you?” Duncan asked, and Klaus couldn’t find the words, so he nodded against the brush of fingertips. “How could anyone strike a child, even someone as evil as him?” Duncan pondered to himself, moving his fingers up until they reached the stem of Klaus’s glasses. He pulled his hand back, now switched that Klaus was holding his wrist.

“He did much worse,” Klaus said, looking back over as someone walked the street with their dog. “Much, much worse.”

“When something hurts you on the inside and out, that’s the most evil of all,” Duncan said, and Klaus thought it was quite wise. He wondered if the other had read that somewhere. “Come on, let’s not look at it any longer. Justice Strauss is expecting us.”

Duncan started up the walk, and Klaus let his wrist fall from his fingers.

* * *

 

The visit with Justice Strauss had been nice, she made them lunch and tea, they discussed books they had read, stories in the paper, their times with VFD. Justice Strauss had joined not long after the children had left Count Olaf’s, wanting to do everything in her power to stop that man.

She had even given them some sweets for the road, and Klaus had wished they had just lived with her in the first place.

Then his other guardians would be alive.

Or Justice Strauss would be dead.

He didn’t want to think about that.

But that was all that ran through his head while he slept, tossing and turning in the shared bed. He swore he was watching Olaf kill everyone all over again, even those whom Klaus knew full well were alive.

Uncle Monty, Gustav, Jacqueline, Justice Strauss, Aunt Josephine, the Snickets, Olivia-

He was just watching them die over and over.

Olaf was grabbing Sunny and throwing her into the lion pit, he was shoving Violet down the mountain, he was letting Duncan and Isadora fall from the mobile air home, he was burning Quigley alive-

“Klaus!”

Someone was calling him. But who? What way did he run that he could possibly save someone?

“Klaus!”

He turned to see the house where Quigley was inside, he was shouting from behind the window. Klaus ran towards him as he shouted, the name getting louder and louder. There was nothing he could touch, the whole house engulfed in flames, but there was a large stone on the ground. He hefted it up and threw it at the window, the shattering what woke him.

“Klaus,” Duncan said, had obviously been trying to wake him. Klaus sat up, running a hand through his hair. “You were having a bad dream.”

“A very bad dream,” Klaus nodded, taking a few deep breaths. He felt sweaty, and his heart was racing.

“Mother used to tell us talking about our bad dreams helps,” Duncan said, sitting back on his haunches. “Would you like to tell me about it?”

Klaus opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He shook his head as his throat constricted, not able to shake the images of those he loved dying in front of him.

“Let me get you some water,” Duncan said, leaping from the bed and heading to the bathroom. Klaus tried to catch his breath, hold off the panic attack he felt edging at his mind. They were all alive, all of them. Safe in a home miles from there.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Duncan said, returning with a glass of water. Klaus took a few small sips as his stomach turned. In a way, he was seeing a ghost.

“All of you died,” Klaus managed to say, his voice cracking. It felt strained, like he’d been screaming.

“Klaus, I’m here,” Duncan said, sitting on the small sliver of bed between Klaus and the edge. He took Klaus’s hand and placed it over his heart on his chest. “Feel that? I’m alive. And so is everyone else. They’re safe and sound in the home we all made together.”

Klaus nodded, trying to focus on the feeling of Duncan’s heart thudding against his ribcage. He was alive, they all were. And Count Olaf was dead, fully dead, he couldn’t hurt them ever again.

“I-I apologize for waking you,” Klaus said, and Duncan smiled, squeezed his hand.

“No need to apologize,” He said. “A nightmare is no one’s fault.”

Klaus was feeling a little better, but Duncan wasn’t moving still. He kept hold of the hand against his chest, and Klaus could feel it rise and fall slightly with his breathing.

“Thank you,” Klaus said, pulling his hand back. “I-I’m alright.”

Duncan didn’t offer any words, just a smile as he made his way back around the bed to his side, climbing under the covers.

“Sweet dreams, Klaus,” He said finally, settling into the pillow as he had been before.

“You too, Duncan,” Klaus nodded, lowering himself back down and closing his heavy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this, each chapter is a different day and I'm tentatively posting updates Tuesdays and Thursdays currently since I'm like 6 chapters ahead.

Klaus had never seen the Quagmire mansion when it was still standing, but all that was left was overgrown lawn, a large gold door that looked slightly charred, and the same kind of burnt floorboards that were the base of his own home.

Duncan stepped up to the front door, looking up towards the top of it, then down at the bottom.

"This door always seemed so large when we were children," Duncan said, reaching out to touch the metal. "I guess it wasn't that big after all."

"Reality is distorted when you're small," Klaus said stepping up beside him. "You've grown much taller since you were here last."

"I don't know if I want to see the other side," Duncan shook his head.

"I understand," Klaus nodded. "It's difficult to see something like this to a place you held dear."

"Come with me?" Duncan asked, turning his gaze to Klaus. "If my siblings were here, we would have gone together."

"Of course," Klaus put his hand on Duncan's back, between his shoulder blades. He could feel the older take a deep breath before reaching out to push the door open.

It looked similar to how the Baudelaire mansion now looked, just burnt ruins with nothing left behind, but Klaus didn't have an image to replace it with as he had with his own home. It was difficult to imagine three young Quagmires running through the halls when he didn't know where the halls were.

"Oh, God," Duncan breathed, bringing the hand that had pushed the door open back to cover his mouth. "Mother and Father, we met them here the night of the fire when they returned home."

Duncan took a few steps forward into the wreckage, standing where Klaus assumed he had before.

"This was where the doorway to the study was, I think," Duncan said, turning to look at the empty space. "We were sitting there when they came home. They'd been gone on a trip for so long, we were so happy to have them back. A-And then-"

Duncan fell to his knees, his whole body trembling. Klaus knelt beside him, rubbing his back through his jacket.

"It's not fair," He said, letting out a few sobs. "They should still be here."

Klaus didn't know what to say, pulled Duncan a bit closer to lean against his chest. He was the more sensitive of the two Quagmire boys, but usually the three of them were together to lean on in hard times.

As Klaus often had Violet.

“It’s not fair,” Klaus repeated, glancing around at the area. “But we still have you. And Isadora and Quigley.”

Duncan didn’t say anything, shook his head.

“I want to leave,” he mumbled, and Klaus nodded.

* * *

 

The cab driver didn’t say anything when the two climbed into the back, for which they were both thankful. Duncan was sniffling to himself, trying to dry his eyes before they went to 667 Dark Avenue.

Klaus pulled his note book out of his pocket, crossing off the Quagmire mansion on his list. He flipped past the page he had written on the first day, then the second. Duncan was right, it was helping him clear his mind. He had written about how he felt seeing the ruins of his home, about Briny Beach, about seeing Mr. Poe.

_We visited the Quagmire home today._

_I held Duncan while he cried, as he did for me._

“Thank you,” Duncan mumbled, still looking out the window. Klaus blinked, looking up from his journal.

“It’s what friends are for,” Klaus smiled at him, tucking his journal back into his jacket. The buildings outside the cab were starting to grow taller, and he could see the restaurants he remembered being dreadfully awful, but somehow incredibly in.

“Do you think we could call home?” Duncan asked, and Klaus did see a payphone on the corner. It was a possibility he supposed. The cab pulled up in front of the tallest building on the street, but instead of heading for the front door, he dug some change out of his pocket and started towards the street corner with Duncan on his heels.

They both squeezed into the phone booth, and Klaus inserted some change while Duncan turned the dial. They leaned close, holding the receiver between them as it rang so they could both hear.

_“Hello?”_

“Sunny,” Klaus breathed, a smile growing on his face. She would have just come home from school he supposed.

_“Quigley! It’s Klaus!”_

“Sunny, how are you?” Klaus asked, not realizing how much he missed her voice. He could see Duncan smile a bit as well.

_“Klaus, I wrote a poem today.”_

“I’m sure it’s a beautiful poem, Sunny,” Klaus said. He glanced at Duncan beside him. “Bambini, can you put Quigley on the phone?”

_“He wants to talk to you.”_

_“Klaus?”_

“And Duncan,” Klaus added, and he could see Duncan brightened.

“I wanted to call and see how everyone is doing,” Duncan said, and Klaus could hear Quigley sigh, heard Sunny and Beatrice in the background.

_“I will say it’s much easier taking care of the girls when the two of you are here. Are you having a good time?”_

“We actually went to visit our house today,” Duncan mumbled, reaching up to cradle the phone receiver.

_“Is everything okay?”_

“I just missed you and Isadora is all,” Duncan smiled sadly, and Klaus could see how much he missed his siblings.

_“We miss you too, Duncan. When do you think we’ll be home?”_

“I’m not sure,” Duncan shook his head, looking over at Klaus. “We’ve still got many places to see and people to visit. Will you be alright until then?”

_“Of course. Isadora will be sorry she missed you. She hasn’t returned home from work yet.”_

“Give the girls our love,” Klaus said, and he heard Quigley saying something to the girls.

_“Be careful you two. I’ll let Violet and Isadora know you called.”_

“We will be, Quigley,” Duncan said, and they could hear the two little ones on the other end shouting their farewells.

_“Sunny, don’t bite that! I’ve got to go.”_

“Goodbye, Quigley,” The two bid farewell and hung up the phone, both of them with a smile on their faces.

“The girls sound happy,” Duncan said, and Klaus could feel his hip pressed against the other’s in the small booth. Klaus nodded, and they tried to work their way out of the booth. His back pushed against the edge of the door, and Duncan tried to wiggle around him.

While no one ever had many reservations with touch or close quarters, but he had never been in such close quarters with Duncan. He had shared a twin bed with Violet and Sunny, been hidden in a trunk with them, even shoved into a costume with Violet. But never had Duncan been pressed against his chest as they wiggled their way out of the booth.

It felt….

Nice.

* * *

 

“Thank you for the drinks, Jerome,” Klaus said, taking an aqueous martini from the tray.

“They’re in again,” Jerome smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs. “Enjoy, boys.”

Klaus took a sip of his, seeing Duncan out of the corner of his eye plucking the toothpick from the glass and pulling the olive off with his teeth to eat. It brought a stirring to the pit of Klaus’s stomach and he took another sip of his drink to calm it.

“It’s so good to see you boys, it has been far too long,” Jerome said, leaning back in the chair. “I do hope you’ll excuse the clutter, I’ve been redecorating.”

“It’s not a bother, I know the penthouse will look wonderful however you decorate,” Klaus said with a smile, setting his drink down on the tray once more.

“I haven’t had the heart to get rid of Esme’s things for a long time,” Jerome said, glancing around. “But none of it was in anymore, and I felt now was a good time to move on. Esme moved on long ago.”

“I’m so sorry about what she did, Jerome,” Duncan said, curling himself into the corner of the couch, making himself look smaller.

“It’s quite alright, she was never a very moral person,” Jerome nodded. “I did love her, in spite of that. Though she did seem to descend into evil more as she got closer to all you children. That sugar bowl haunted her for many years.”

“I apologize if the bowl consumed you as well, Jerome,” Klaus said, feeling Duncan’s socked feet against his thigh. “I do not know the whereabouts of it. Things around that time in the organization seemed to scatter.”

“The Schism was a dark time for VFD,” Jerome nodded. “But I have never cared about tea parties, as my late wife did.”

“If you’d like help, we’d be more than happy to help you clear some things out,” Duncan said, his toes curling against Klaus’s thigh.

“You boys are visitors, I won’t have it,” Jerome shook his head. “Although, there are rooms full of clothes that were once in and now out, you’re more than welcome to look through them. Perhaps there’s something to take home to your siblings.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Klaus smiled, and Duncan pulled his feet back to sit up.

* * *

 

Returning to the hotel after going through the rooms of clothing was a necessity, since carrying armfuls of clothes to the old site of the Hotel Denouement would be difficult. They would simply visit the sight on their way out of town in the morning.

“Some of these still have tags on them,” Duncan said, pulling out an exquisite houndstooth button down dress.

“That would look lovely on Isadora,” Klaus smiled, and Duncan nodded, moving to hang the clothes he had been given in a garment bag. They had taken something for everyone, even things that could be mended and altered for Beatrice and Sunny.

Klaus had gotten a vest and slacks with a dark blue shirt, while Duncan had a navy jacket and khakis, the jacket he had decided to wear. It was a good size for him, and Klaus admired how it smoothed over his back as he adjusted the clothes in the small closet.

“That jacket suits you,” He said, and Duncan flashed him a smile. Something about it made his stomach flutter, and Klaus busied himself with the blouse and pants he had grabbed for Violet.

“Klaus, might I ask you something?” Duncan asked, turning back to close the garment bag, keeping his hands busy.

“Anything,” Klaus nodded, shifting the clothes for Violet aside and picking up the dress he had found that they could alter to fit Sunny, a blue pinstripe with buttons and ruffles on the shoulders.

“Do you ever see yourself leaving home for good?” The shorter asked, shedding his jacket to reveal his dress shirt, hanging the jacket in the closet. He would probably wear it the following day.

To be honest, Klaus had never dreamed of it. He was very close with his sisters, and they had taken in Beatrice, a responsibility he wouldn’t abandon. It had become a comfortable life, making breakfast in the morning while Violet and Isadora got the girls dressed, dividing the household chores between the three boys to accomplish every day. Once the gardens were tended and the cleaning was done and the house was quiet, the three would sit down to lunch. They took to relaxing together in the living room, Klaus read a book, Duncan read every inch of the newspaper, and Quigley would work at the table in the corner, a map below tracing paper to aid him.

Once they heard the school bus, the three would meet the youngest of the household outside. Sunny would tall Klaus about her day as they all went inside, and he would sit the girls in the living room with them to do their homework. Isadora would return home not long after, taking Beatrice and Sunny to help her make dinner. The last home would be Violet, once dinner was ready, and all would sit at the table and discuss their days with each other.

He didn’t think he could see a time when he wasn’t carrying an exhausted Sunny up to her bedroom with Violet on his heels. Or a time when he wouldn’t see Duncan, Quigley, and Isadora doting over Beatrice, tucking her into her own bed.

“I suppose I’ve never thought of it,” Klaus shook his head. He supposed it was odd to live with one’s siblings forever, but he found he didn’t care. “I can’t see myself not being with all of you every day.”

“Me either,” Duncan smiled, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in the books, Klaus said something along the lines of wanting to buy back all of Uncle Monty's reptiles and raising them. I do think that Monty had the most impact on Klaus as a guardian, he was very intelligent and by all means a normal person without the odd quirks of many of their other guardians that interfered with raising children. That probably stuck with him, especially since his work is so research based.   
> Also, I am a journalist, and what Duncan says here about a good source, it's very true.

Their last stop after the hotel site was the cemetery.

While most of their guardians would never fully be recovered, having been burned or eaten by something, there is one here in The City they could visit and know who it was below their feet.

The stick in the ground with the wooden sign that said ‘Count Olaf’ had been removed, and VFD had provided him with a proper stone and buried him under his rightful name.

_Jacques Snicket_

_Volunteer_

In the bottom corner was an emblem, the same that was tattooed on both he and Duncan’s ankles at that moment.

“He gave his life for us,” Klaus nodded, gazing down at the stone in the ground.

“He was a volunteer,” Duncan said, kneeling down to place the flowers they had purchased on the grave. “Volunteers are prepared to lose their lives to protect others.”

“Prepared or not, we were strangers to him,” Klaus added.

“The least we can do now is carry on his legacy,” Duncan said as he stood up again, dusting off his pants. “And take care of his niece.”

“Do you think he would have taken us in had he lived?” Klaus asked, and he saw Duncan smile beside him.

“I feel we would have had a village raising us had they all lived,” He said, and Klaus nodded. “He was a brave and noble man.”

Klaus nodded again, not finding words to say. Duncan was right, had they all lived, the children would have still been inducted into VFD, and have grown to know everyone in that way. Beatrice would have a mother, they would still have become friends.

Possibly.

“The world is quiet here,” Duncan said, pulling Klaus out of his own head. “Thank you, Jacques.”

The taxi driver honked the horn behind them, and Klaus grabbed Duncan’s elbow.

“We should go,” He said, and Duncan nodded.

* * *

 

The drive out to Lousy Lane took a few hours. Dr. Montgomery had lived far enough away to have the maze out behind his mansion, and to seclude himself with his reptiles and Gustav, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

The mansion itself, of course, was no longer standing. But the maze was still there, and Klaus knew Gustav and Uncle Monty were buried in the center. VFD handled their burials, as they did with all volunteers.

Of course, the fountain out front was still there, though not running. It was filled with rain water, looking greenish and covered in leaves.

“I wish you had been able to see the reptile room,” Klaus said and they started up the walk. They had bid the taxi driver goodbye, and he had agreed to return in a few hours.

“I’m sure it was magnificent,” Duncan smiled. He turned as a common gardener snake hurried beside them on the path.

“He had many wonderful books, and magnificent reptiles all about. The Incredibly Deadly Viper was Sunny’s favorite,” Klaus explained, stepping over some ruins. Unlike the other homes, he didn’t feel as solemn stepping through this one. Uncle Monty had not burned in the fire. He had been killed prior and was now in his final resting place.

He paused in the house, wishing for nothing more than to have just arrived here again and sit with Uncle Monty in the reptile room while they ate coconut cake.

“He was a good man, Uncle Monty,” Klaus nodded, remembering him calling them ‘bambinis.’ It filled him with the same warmth that he had when he called Sunny by that name. Perhaps, if possible, he would carry on Uncle Monty’s research.

“Do you know you’re way through the maze?” Duncan asked as they approached the entrance, looking at the unkempt shrubs.

“I think so,” Klaus nodded, taking Duncan’s hand. “Come with me.”

Klaus led him into the maze, he thought he could remember finding their way to the center. Duncan’s hand was warm in his, and he found his own palms growing slightly sweaty, though he was sure it was just from Duncan’s warmth.

“This was made to be difficult to find, so should someone need to escape to or from the mansion, whoever was following would be lost,” Klaus explained, tugging Duncan along. He felt the need to keep talking for some reason, but couldn’t think of many things to say. As wonderful as Uncle Monty was, he was also only their guardian for a few days.

“I recently saw a photograph in one of the photo albums of Dr. Montgomery and Gustav dancing at a ball,” Duncan said, and it didn’t surprise Klaus. Uncle Monty was married to his work, and Gustav was his closest associate and assistant.

“I never was able to meet Gustav,” Klaus said, rounding through an opening. They were getting close. “He was killed shortly before we arrived here. Uncle Monty said he was unsure of what happened to him, but knowing what I know now, he probably didn’t want to alarm us.”

Klaus did remember once hearing the man in the reptile room, talking about some research aloud to himself, ending his ramblings with ‘oh, Gustav.’

The two of them finally turned into the opening, and Klaus could see that this area was at least well kept. He was sure that was VFDs doing, keeping the graves well groomed and the flowers in the pot between the two headstones watered.

_Dr. Montgomery Montgomery_

_Doctor, Partner, Volunteer_

“You know why he named the Incredibly Deadly Viper the Incredibly Deadly Viper?” Klaus asked, kneeling to brush a leaf off of the headstone, feeling the VFD symbol in the corner.

“It was a misnomer, right?” Duncan asked, and Klaus nodded as he stood back up.

“It was. He wanted to trick the other researchers in the Herpetological Society because they liked to mock his name,” Klaus said. “He had a good sense of humor and positivity.”

Duncan hummed beside him, gazing down at Gustav’s gravestone. They had both heard stories from his previous field partner, Jacqueline, about his bravery and passion for being a volunteer. When he wasn’t out in the field, he was here in the mansion with Monty.

_Gustav Sebald_

_Brother, Partner, Volunteer_

“It’s funny, that partner can have so many meanings,” Duncan said with a smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“What do you mean?” Klaus asked, glancing up at the sky as a cloud rolled over.

“Well, the term partner here not only means Jacqueline’s partner out in the field for VFD, but also Dr. Montgomery’s partner at home,” Duncan explained, and Klaus smiled.

“Partners can mean many things,” Klaus nodded, thinking of two partners who had run a business together and been partners at home.

They looked back as something hissed, and Klaus saw a lizard there, a small one, making its way over to Uncle Monty’s grave, curling up on top of the stone and hissing at Klaus again.  

“I guess his reptiles weren’t all adopted,” Klaus said, stepping a few feet back.

“Shall we go?” Duncan asked, and Klaus offered him a smile.

“Let’s see if you remember the way out,” Klaus said, turning on his heel and sprinting out of the maze with a laugh.

* * *

 

 There was a hotel on the shores of Lake Lachrymose, and it was quite dark by the time they arrived.

“I’m going to write a letter to Violet,” Klaus said as he opened his notebook to a clean page. He was feeling a pang of guilt over not having spoken to his elder sister since before he had left. “You may use the shower first, if you want, I’ll order us room service.”

“Tell her I send my love,” Duncan said, setting his jacket on the bed before stripping out of the remainder of his clothing.

Klaus kept his eyes down, his face burning a little. He and his friends were close, of course, weren’t shy about changing in front of each other. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous lately.

Violet would know. He would talk to her about it.

_Dearest Violet,_

_We have made many stops so far, on our journey. The first of which was our home._

_I don’t feel I need to tell you, as you know what it looks like, but it was difficult to see. I’m overjoyed that Duncan joined me on the journey, because everything I’ve seen would have been too overwhelming to experience alone._

_Jacqueline and Mr. Poe send their regards, as do Justice Strauss and Jerome Squalor. We visited the Quagmire home as well, which was equally as difficult for Duncan as it was for me to see our home. We also visited where Jacques is buried, and where Uncle Monty’s mansion once was._

_He and Gustav are still buried in the maze, and one of the lizards stays there with them._

_I have been having quite a few nervous feelings lately. I’m not sure what is causing it, possibly stirring up so many past emotions. But the feelings don’t often come during a particularly emotional time, only when Duncan and I are occupied with other things._

_I will call when we get to headquarters. Give our love to everyone._

_Sincerely_

_Klaus_

He quickly dialed for room service, which got to the room unbelievably fast. He asked the bell hop to send the letter for him, to which the man agreed.

“Duncan, dinner has arrived,” Klaus called through the bathroom door. He could hear the shower turning off, moved to set the tray of food on the bed. He couldn’t help himself, hadn’t had anything to eat since The City, and took a bite of the vegetables on one of the plates.

That was a mistake.

“Oh my,” Klaus grimaced, grabbing a napkin to spit the food into. “Oh, that’s quite awful.”

“Is it really that bad?” Duncan asked, and Klaus stabbed another green bean with a fork, offering it to Duncan. The older, instead of taking the fork, simply leaned closer to take the bite. He too reached for a napkin to spit into. “Oh, that’s dreadful.”

“Perhaps there is a convenience store somewhere nearby that we could get something to eat,” Klaus said, setting the fork down. While he had eaten worse, he wanted other options. Duncan went to the window, pulling back the curtains to glance down the street that led them from the dock.

“It looks like the Anxious Clown is still open,” Duncan said, and Klaus nodded, tossing his napkin in the garbage pail.

* * *

 

The restaurant was quiet, it being so late, and the booth they were in kept them hidden in a back corner of the restaurant.

Larry the waiter had brought them fried egg sandwiches, _on the house_ , he’d said with a wink. He had also brought them lemonade, and Klaus for once on the trip felt like it was a vacation.

“What about you, what did you want to be when you grew up?” Duncan asked, taking a sip of his lemonade. He had admitted to Klaus that as a very small child, he and his brother and sister had wanted to have a bookstore, all of them having taken an interest in literature at a young age.

“When I was very small, I read a lot of medical books, I was convinced I’d be a doctor,” Klaus said with a smile. “Perhaps not so much, now. I’ve had to pretend to be a doctor before, and I wasn’t fond of the idea. I’ve actually been toying with the idea of picking up someone else’s work.”

“Like whose?” Duncan asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Perhaps Uncle Monty’s work, or maybe Olivia’s,” Klaus shrugged. “I’d like to make an impact, be that through a library or science. Their work was important.”

“You’d make a wonderful herpetologist, Klaus,” Duncan smiled across the table, and Klaus’ stomach fluttered. “You’re so well read though, that perhaps being a librarian would make you the happiest.”

“I should like to get my hands on Uncle Monty’s research, I’m hoping there are copies of it at headquarters,” Klaus said, leaning his head on one of his hands. “Upon reading it, I’m certain I’ll know if I’d like to continue it.”

“You really admire him, don’t you?” Duncan asked, leaning forward, lacing his fingers together to rest his head on the backs of them.

“He was the only guardian we had that was fully competent,” Klaus nodded. “He was ready to parent us as he was. He wasn’t afraid of everything, he wasn’t evil, and he cared about us. When we first arrived at his home, I felt for the first time since my parents had died that we would be okay.”

Duncan hummed, lowering his hands to grab his sandwich again.

“You always express yourself so eloquently,” Duncan said before taking another bite. “I wish I could say what I feel the way you do.”

Klaus almost choked on his lemonade. He had always been bookish, found himself not able to express himself in the ways he wanted because he’d never been a social butterfly.

“But, you do, better than me, even,” Klaus said as he set his drink down. “I’ve read the stories you write, you move people to tears with your words. Don’t you remember the story on the doves in town who had been owned and then separated but found each other again. The papers in town were fighting over your story, Duncan.”

The older of the two blushed under the praise, pushing his straw around in his drink.

“B-but I can’t speak those stories like I can write them,” Duncan shook his head. “And I love to listen, I could listen to you speak on a topic all day. You’re the type of person a journalist hopes to be in every story.”

Now it was Klaus’ turn to blush. He’d never been the talker. As small children, Violet had a horrible habit of speaking for him, even if he was perfectly capable. He’d always relied on her for clear expression of words.

“You’re too kind,” Klaus mumbled, looking down at his empty plate, wishing for a distraction that wasn’t there. “It’s getting late, perhaps we should head back to the hotel.”

Duncan finished his sandwich, wiping his mouth with his napkin, nodding.

“Perhaps,” He said, giving Klaus a sly smile. “Or perhaps we can go down to the beach?”

And Klaus didn’t think he could deny that soft plea.

* * *

 

Klaus made sure to hold onto Duncan so he didn’t run into the water. The last thing he wanted was to try and stave off the lachrymose leeches.

“It is a lovely sight, is it not?” Duncan asked, gazing out at the inky water that sparked under the moonlight.

“It is,” Klaus nodded, though he knew how dangerous the lake could be, claimed the lives of two fierce and formidable VFD members. “It almost makes you forget the danger it is.”

“We’ll have to come back when we can swim,” Duncan said, turning to look at the taller boy beside him. Klaus kept a grip on his elbow, not wanting his friend to meet a terrible fate.

“Tomorrow, perhaps,” Klaus suggested. The beach was not large, though he suspected that was because not many people swam in the lake. The ferry was much more of an appeal.

Duncan glanced up at the stars, his face bathed in moonlight. It was a sight that brought butterflies to Klaus’ stomach.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, too,” He said, and Klaus followed his gaze up to the sky. They were very bright out here, away from the city lights.

“That one there is the north star,” Klaus said, pointing up at the one attached to the big dipper.

“Beautiful,” Duncan breathed, and Klaus could feel him shiver.

“Cold?” He asked, and Duncan shrugged, crossing his arms and rubbing them. He hadn’t fully dressed after his shower, putting on his khakis and a thin white t-shirt, but Klaus hadn’t the chance to shower yet and was still in his day clothes. He shed his jacket and draped it over Duncan’s shoulders, at least he was still wearing a long sleeved shirt.

“Thank you,” Duncan mumbled, and Klaus found himself blushing again. “Could we come back tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Klaus nodded, tugging on Duncan’s elbow. “Let’s get you out of the cold.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! This is probably my favorite chapter. Also, yes, Duncan asks a lot of questions. It's in his nature.

Klaus could hear the waves licking at the base of the cliff as they got towards the top of the hill. It was a fierce climb, but he could see the front porch that once belonged to Aunt Josephine’s home.

The steps were blocked off with caution tape, which wasn’t unusual since the structure was probably highly unstable.

“On the edge of the cliff?” Duncan asked, ducking under the tape and standing on the porch.

“Duncan,” Klaus reached for him. He growled a little under his breath as he too ducked under the tape and joined his friend. “It’s not safe up here. The house this was attached to fell into the lake.”           

“But this part hasn’t,” Duncan shrugged, sitting down on the splintered edge of the porch, his feet dangling down over the lake yards below. Klaus fidgeted for a moment before joining him.

“Aunt Josephine was afraid of everything,” Klaus started, kicking his feet a little. “She wouldn’t turn on lights or use anything electric because she was afraid of being electrocuted, she wouldn’t use the stove because she was afraid it would set a fire, we couldn’t even use doorknobs because she worried they would splinter into a million tiny pieces.”

“I’ve always heard her described as fierce and formidable,” Duncan said, leaning back on his hands.

“She was at one time,” Klaus nodded. “At least from what I’ve heard. But after her husband Ike was eaten by the leeches, she grew a fear of many things. And a love for grammar.”

“Then I’m sure I would have liked her,” Duncan nodded.

“She would have adored you,” Klaus said, leaning back as well.

* * *

 

After having spent part of the day walking around to the shops, looking for trinkets that meant nothing that their siblings might get enjoyment from, and generally just enjoying themselves, they decided to head down to the beach.

Klaus thought maybe out of all of the places that wronged them, the shores of Lake Lachrymose weren’t so bad.

He spread out the blanket he had bought that day on the sand and unpacked the dinner from the basket. Aunt Josephine said she and Ike used to picnic on the beach here, perhaps it wasn’t a terrible idea.

Duncan was wading in the shallow water, his pants rolled up to his knees, looking for good skipping rocks in the surf.

“Duncan!” Klaus called to him, and the other boy looked up from the flat rock in this hand. “Come eat!”

The older strode towards the blanket, collapsing down onto it and glancing over what Klaus had made with the things from the market.

“Once you eat, you have to wait a full hour before going into the water, alright?” Klaus asked as he handed Duncan a plate with a sandwich and apple slices.

“Of course,” Duncan nodded, picking up an apple slice to munch on. The crunching sound reminded Klaus of Sunny, she liked crunchy foods. She still had a habit of biting things she shouldn’t.

The sun was setting on the lake, and it was an exquisite sight. He wanted to bring his sisters back here, one day. Perhaps they could take a vacation while Sunny and Beatrice were off of school for the summer.

“Klaus?” Duncan asked, and Klaus was pulled back to the moment he was in, looking over at Duncan on the other side of the basket. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Oh, right,” Klaus nodded, picking up his own plate. He took a bite of his sandwich, turning his gaze back to the water.  

“You seem a bit distracted lately,” Duncan said, though he wasn’t looking at Klaus, he also seemed mesmerized by the sunset. “Is everything okay?”

Duncan was a naturally inquisitive person, of course, it was the backbone of his chosen career. He was observant, and he noticed things in people that Klaus wouldn’t have seen or suspected. Violet called it emotional intelligence. Klaus felt it fell more under empathy.

“I have been feeling quite odd the last few days,” Klaus mumbled, setting his sandwich back down on the plate. He didn’t look at Duncan, didn’t want to see any sort of look that would be thrown his way.

“Odd how?” Duncan asked.

“Nervous, uneasy,” Klaus admitted.

“Well, this whole journey is quite unnerving,” Duncan nodded. “Perhaps it has been wearing on you.”

“I-I’m not sure that’s it,” The younger shook his head. “I haven’t had the feeling during particularly unnerving times. It has been the inbetween times, when we are not doing anything taxing. After we called home, during dinner, when we were putting clothes away. It’s usually during quiet moments.”

“Hm,” Duncan hummed, picking up another apple slice. “Is it me making you nervous?”

“I’m not sure,” Klaus shook his head. “I don’t see a reason why you should be making me nervous. You’ve been my friend for many years now, I’m quite comfortable with you.”

“During those times, we’ve talked about home and our siblings,” Duncan nodded. “Perhaps you’re home sick.”

“Perhaps,” Klaus nodded as well. “I’ve never gotten butterflies from homesickness though.”

“Is the nervousness from excitement or dread?” Duncan asked, changing his line of questioning. “Does it feel like you’re about to be caught by someone or does it feel like you’re about to perform on a stage?”

Klaus pursed his lips, picking up a piece of apple for himself. It didn’t quite feel like either of those.

“More of uncertainty,” Klaus mumbled, not sure if he had been heard over the sound of the waves. “Like after a test when you don’t know how well you did.”

“Will you tell me when you feel nervous again?” Duncan finally turned to gaze at Klaus, though the younger wasn’t looking at him. “So I can see what sort of environmental factors are making you feel that way?”

“Sure,” Klaus shrugged, finishing his sandwich. Duncan leaned down to brush the sand from his legs and feet, having been wet when he came from the shallow water, it all stuck to him. It was dry now. “Would you like to skip rocks again?”

Duncan smiled, hoisting himself up. He reached a hand out to pull Klaus to his feet as well.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Duncan said, pulling the rock from his pocket.

* * *

 

The sun had fully set an hour prior, and it had been well over an hour since they last ate, making the water safe once more.

Skipping rocks had comforted him, it was a familiar activity, and after that they simply sat and waited until it had been an hour. Others on the beach had left, deeming it too late to be out.

Duncan was wading further than before, the bottoms of his rolled up pants being dampened by the water. Klaus was staying a bit further back, still not entirely sure of the safety of the water. He was only in just up to his mid-calf.

“Come in further, Klaus,” Duncan called, looking up from the seashell he had found beneath the surf. “It’s safe.”

“I’m alright here,” Klaus said, and he saw Duncan’s smile turn sly. He pocketed the seashell and started walking closer to the shore, reaching out for Klaus. “No, I’m okay,” Klaus laughed, taking a few steps back.

“Come on, the water feels wonderful,” Duncan said, speeding up his steps. “I’ll drag you in.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Klaus replied, turning and running as fast as he could through the shallow water. He could hear Duncan’s splashes as he gave chase, and Klaus moved up to the dampened sand where the water was washing in and pulling back out in a rhythm.

Of course, he was also running out of beach because the dock was quick approaching.

He thought if he had enough momentum, he could jump up onto the dock, but before he could figure out the logistics, he felt a hand brush the back of his shirt.

Duncan was gaining on him.

“Almost,” Duncan grunted as he spurred on a bit further.

This time Klaus could feel that hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging, but Duncan must have lost his footing because the older was falling into him as he turned around, sending them both tumbling to the sand.

Klaus propped himself up on his shoulders so the incoming surf wouldn’t wash over his face, but it soaked his clothing around him, and the boy on top of him. Duncan’s face was in his chest, trying to catch his breath. The shorter pushed himself up on his hands, gazing right at Klaus as the water washed over them.

“Duncan,” Klaus breathed, panting to catch his own breath.

“Yes, Klaus?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I-I’m feeling quite nervous,” Klaus mumbled, and Duncan nodded. He hoisted himself up a little, his face getting closer to the younger’s.

“And now?” He asked, his face only six inches away.

“A-A little more nervous,” Klaus whispered, and then Duncan was putting a hand on his shoulder, pulling himself up the remaining distance until his lips brushed Klaus’.

The younger of the two felt his heart hammering in his chest, almost like a nightmare but without the fear. It was the softest kiss, just a feel of Duncan’s slightly chapped lips against his own, but it set the butterflies in his stomach a flutter.

“Are you still nervous?” Duncan asked as he pulled back a little, his lips hovering only an inch from Klaus’.

“Yes,” Klaus whispered back. But he leaned in again and closed the gap, felt a more urgent press of lips. The hand on his shoulder squeezed, and Klaus let one hand wander over to the one Duncan was using to press into the wet sand, rested his fingers over the older’s.

It wasn’t uncertainty anymore, or he supposed that was part of it because what did this mean for their friendship, for himself? But he also felt excitement edging at his mind, a small smile growing on his face.

Duncan pulled back for a breath, still not having recovered from the running apparently. He smiled as well, launching himself forward to wind both arms around Klaus’ neck and kiss him again. The force sent Klaus falling back to the sand, his hands going to Duncan’s waist. It was fine for a moment until the water washed over them, and they both pushed back up, sputtering.

“Sorry, sorry,” Duncan said, water dripping from his face. Klaus coughed to the side, spitting lake water out of his mouth.

“It’s alright,” Klaus said, blinking water out of his eyes.

“Perhaps we should go back to the hotel,” Duncan suggested, raising his brows. “You’re soaked.”

“So are you,” Klaus chuckled, but he nodded anyways. Duncan scrambled to his feet holding a hand out to help Klaus up. The taller of the two smiled, taking the hand offered to him and getting hoisted to his feet once more. Duncan pulled him just a little bit more until he could stretch up and kiss Klaus again, this time a more urgent press of lips that took Klaus’ breath away.

* * *

 

Klaus was first to shower, he had been shivering on the way home, soaked through to his undergarments. The hot water stung at first, but it warmed him inside and out the longer he stood.

He didn’t know what it meant, his kisses with Duncan. Of course, he’d had kisses before, with Fiona, once or twice with Isadora. But not like with Duncan. With Duncan there was a fluttering and a pounding and warmth through his body. It was unlike anything he’d felt before.

He’d also never thought on if he was attracted to other men. He supposed it made sense, he’d never felt a strong attraction to women. Perhaps that was why he felt such a strong connection with Uncle Monty, perhaps he knew, deep down, that Uncle Monty too preferred men.

“Klaus? Are you alright?”

Klaus could feel the water running less hot, didn’t know how long he’d been standing.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a moment!” He called back, twisting off the shower and stepping out. He dried himself with the towel, quickly dressing in his pajamas and slipping his glasses onto his face. When he opened the door, Duncan was standing on the other side of it, smiling.

“Thought maybe you were avoiding me,” Duncan mumbled, gazing up at the taller with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

“No,” Klaus shook his head. “Though I do feel we should talk.”

“About what?” Duncan asked, and Klaus blinked because wasn’t that obvious. “Do you like me, Klaus?”

“Of course I do, Duncan-“

“In a way that’s more than friends?” The older asked, and Klaus gaped, unsure of how to answer.

“Y-yes I believe I do,” he said, and Duncan beamed up at him.

“And I like you in a way that’s more than friends,” He said, stretching up to place a chaste kiss on Klaus’ lips. “If you’d like to talk more, I’d be happy to, but I’m getting very cold.”

“Oh, of course,” Klaus stepped aside, letting Duncan into the bathroom so he could shower and warm up.

He sat down on the bed, reaching into his bag to pull out his notebook.

_Duncan and I kissed today._

_I quite enjoyed it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you all are enjoying this story! It's been so much fun for me, and I hope just as much fun for you.

There really wasn’t a reason to stay long in Paltryville, there weren’t many people there yet, just past mill workers. They had been able to borrow a VFD car from Charles and Sir for the remainder of their trip, however, which made it easier to get around.

“Have a safe drive, boys,” Charles said, pulling Klaus in for a hug.

“Thank you again for the car,” Klaus said, hearing Duncan shut the trunk.

“Just leave it at VFD headquarters,” Charles reminded him. “You and your partner have a good rest of your trip.”

“Partner?” Klaus’ brows furrowed, but then he smiled when Duncan strode over, pressing the keys into his hands. “I guess he is.”

The two got into the car, Klaus in the driver’s seat. Charles waved as they drove away, it would be a long drive before they got to Prufrock.

Neither of them had the best experience at the school, but it had grown so many members for VFD, including themselves, it felt necessary to stop. Besides, they had heard the new teachers were much better than the old.

“It was nice of Charles to send us with lunch,” Duncan said, opening the bag in his lap. “Would you like a piece of watermelon?”

“Sure,” Klaus nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’ve heard that the melon farm has wonderful produce.”

He had expected to be handed a piece, but then Duncan was holding a piece of watermelon in front of his mouth. He leaned forward to take it into his mouth, though it was a fairly messy process. He felt juice dripping from his mouth, and then he felt a napkin dabbing at chin.

“Thank you,” He said, his face heating up. “Perhaps when we arrive at Prufrock, we should call home again.”

“Do you think we should tell them right away?” Duncan asked, and Klaus took his eyes off of the road for just a moment to glance over at the other in the car.

It was kind of nice in their own little world, just the two of them. As much as he missed their siblings, it was freeing to not have to worry about getting two little girls off to school, not having to do daily chores, and to not have anyone in their space except each other.

They’d have to tell the others, eventually.

“Perhaps we keep it between us until we return home,” Klaus suggested.

“I like that idea,” Duncan said, pulling out a piece of watermelon for himself. “I’ve never had a secret from Isadora and Quigley before.”

“None?” Klaus asked, raising a brow. Sure, he’d never kept big things from Violet, but he’d keep small things for himself. Or things he’d keep to not upset her or Sunny.

“No,” Duncan shook his head. “The three of us have always been so close, we never wanted to keep secrets from each other. It feels kind of exciting.”

Klaus smiled, it was exciting for him too. Though, a first relationship always was, especially in the new stages

Duncan reached out to take one of his hands from the wheel, grasping it in his own.

“Duncan, I’m driving,” Klaus said, and Duncan just nodded.

“And you’re doing a fine job,” He said with a smirk.

Klaus couldn’t help thinking he was quite cute.

* * *

 

Olivia would have been heartbroken to see her library in such disarray.

The pair had visited vice principal Nero, who had been happy to see the orphans faring well. He had told them of the new staff, though he had never been able to replace Olivia due to budget cuts.

Mostly students went in to check out books and return them of their own accord.

And Klaus couldn’t stand the thought, so when he proposed that they get the library back in working order, Nero agreed.

“I miss you too, Isadora,” Duncan was saying into the phone. He was sitting on top of the desk, taking his turn with their phone call while Klaus moved books in the history section.

“We are having a wonderful time,” He looked up and smiled at Klaus as he stretched on his toes to shelve a book. “We spent a few days on the shores of Lake Lachrymose, it was quite relaxing.”

Klaus smiled to himself, it was relaxing. Isadora would love it, the beauty of the lake was that of poetry.

“Is she home? I’ll let him know,” Duncan said, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Klaus, Violet just returned home.”

Klaus turned, leaving his work paused for the time being to take the receiver, offering a soft kiss to Duncan’s cheek as he leapt off of the desk to look through a different section.

“Violet?”

_“Klaus, it’s so wonderful to hear your voice.”_

“It’s wonderful to hear yours too,” Klaus said, his smile widening. He hadn’t heard his older sister’s voice in a while now, and he found he missed it dearly. “How are you?”

_“We’re all well here. I received your letter today, how are you feeling? Are you still getting nervous?”_

Klaus looked over his shoulder as Duncan reached up to pull a book from the shelf, bring it down and opening it to read over a sentence or two instead of shelving it in the proper spot.

“No, I’m feeling much more comfortable,” He said. “How is Sunny?”

_“She misses you dearly, but she is doing well. I spoke to her teacher today, they will be having a career day at school in a few weeks, she wanted to ask who would be attending.”_

“I suppose we can discuss it when Duncan and I return home,” Klaus nodded.

_“How was Lake Lachrymose?”_

“A magnificent sight, I’d like to bring you and Sunny for a visit one day,” He said, and he could hear Violet hum on the other end. “We had quite a bit of fun there.”

_“I’m glad you’re having fun on your trip, Klaus.”_

“I’m glad you all are faring well there,” He leaned back against the desk, watching Duncan shelve the book he had been skimming, only to repeat the process with another book as he knelt down to retrieve it and straightened out to open it.

_“I should go, I was going to take Beatrice and Sunny outside to play while Quigley makes dinner.”_

Klaus could hear the girls cheering in the background, smiling even more.

“Well, give them my love,” He said, watching Duncan stand on his toes and reach up to try and shelve a book. The shelf was just a bit too high, but he stretched up again anyways.

_“Of course. I love you, Klaus.”_

“I love you too, Violet.” Klaus hung up the phone, pushing off of the desk and striding over to where Duncan was still reaching. Klaus stood on his toes and gave the book the extra push it needed to slide into place.

“Thank you,” Duncan said, falling back onto his flat feet. They were standing very close now, and the shorter of the two rested his hands on Klaus’ chest, running them up to his shoulders. He leaned in and gave Klaus a soft kiss, his hands moving back down to grip at the vest adorning Klaus’ torso.

Each kiss they shared was evolving, something new and different and exciting. Klaus could feel Duncan’s lips parting his own, his tongue tentatively pushing into his mouth to play with his own.

“Ehem!”

The two separated quickly, wiping their mouths as they turned to look at the door.

Carmelita Spats.

According to Nero, she was the gym teacher now. The pair supposed that every school had one terrible teacher.

She wasn’t very tall, but her red curls were still prevalent on her head, falling free to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink track suit, probably having come from gym class.

“No fairies kissing in the library,” She said, crossing her arms.

“So nice to see you again, Carmelita,” Klaus mumbled, glaring at her.

“What do you want?” Duncan asked, crossing his arms as well. “We’re busy shelving the books.”

“I just received word from Vice Principal Nero that we had two cake sniffing visitors,” She shrugged. “Thought I’d come see for myself.”

“You really are a terrible person, Carmelita,” Klaus groaned, moving to where he had been before in the history section.

“So which one of you is the woman in this scenario?” She asked, striding in even further, a predatory look in her eyes as she walked over to Duncan, who was still holding his ground, arms crossed and scowling. “I bet it’s you. You don’t seem like the dominant kind.”

“Carmelita, leave,” Klaus barked, turning to glare at her. “And leave Duncan alone.”

“Defending your little darling, how sweet,” Carmelita cooed in her condescending tone. “I should be going, I have a class soon.” She reached out, gripping Duncan’s chin in her hand and squeezing.

“Don’t touch him!” Klaus growled, and Carmelita threw him a smirk before twirling out of the library.

Duncan was still glaring after her, his bottom lip shaking minutely.

“Who does she think she is calling us fairies?” He asked, finally turning his eyes to Klaus. “I’m not the woman in our relationship, am I?”

“Of course not,” Klaus shook his head, striding over to take Duncan’s face in his hands. “Carmelita can’t grasp the concept of our relationship in her tiny brain. You’re as much of a man as I am. Are you alright?”

Duncan nodded, but he still looked a little down.

“Don’t think about her, Darling. She’s not worth the thought,” Klaus offered him another kiss, softer than the one before.

“Darling?” Duncan asked, reaching up to hold Klaus’ hands, bring them down to their sides.

“I-I suppose it’s what my parents used to call each other,” Klaus mumbled, his face heating up. Duncan smiled, leaning in for another soft kiss.

“Come on, if we don’t keep going we’ll never finish by tonight,” Duncan said, turning back to his shelves.

* * *

 

It was dark when they were driving to the Village of Fowl Devotees. Duncan had fallen asleep in the passenger seat not long after the drive began.

Klaus had hoped he would never see Carmelita again, she was the only one from the fire starting side of VFD whom he knew was alive still. The others were long gone, but having such wealthy parents helped in her favor as she got out of jail on the precedent that she was a child.

Never mind that Klaus and Violet and Sunny had been wanted for a murder they hadn’t committed.

“You’re very quiet,” Duncan mumbled, and Klaus looked over to see his eyes barely open.

“You were asleep,” Klaus pointed out. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“How much longer do we have?” Duncan asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight.

“Another ten miles or so,” Klaus said, catching Duncan stretching out of the corner of his eye. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“That’s okay,” Duncan shrugged. “I’m awake now.”

The pair fell into comfortable silence, Klaus keeping his eyes on the road. He could see Duncan fidgeting in his seat, glancing back and forth between the window and Klaus.

Then he felt him leaning over, placing a kiss on Klaus’ cheek. And another, and another, before moving closer to his jaw.

“Duncan?” He asked, and the older hummed in response. “Might I ask what you’re doing?”

“Kissing you,” Duncan mumbled against the stubble on his jaw, moving lower to kiss his neck.

“I’m driving,” Klaus scowled, though his stomach was a flutter from the attention.

“I know,” The other said, moving up to kiss behind Klaus’ ear. “Drive a little faster.”

“I’m going the speed limit,” Klaus blinked, and Duncan sat back into his seat. He turned to look at the older, his smile and the look in his eyes, and then his foot pushed down on the gas a little harder.

* * *

 

The inn at the Village of Fowl Devotees was small, but he’d secured a room a while ago. Which was good thinking now that Duncan had him pressed back against the door.

His hands were up on Klaus’ shoulders, squeezing through his jacket. Klaus had his hands down on Duncan’s lower back, pulling him closer as they kissed. Duncan pushed at the jacket, working it down his arms until he had no choice but to let go of the shorter and pull it off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor.

Duncan was back, tugging at his waist where his vest cinched.

“What,” Klaus pulled back for a moment, panting. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” Duncan shrugged, taking one of Klaus’ hands to lace with his own. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, the kissing is, uh, it’s quite pleasing actually,” Klaus said, his face warming up. He reached down to grab his jacket, walking around Duncan to hang it up. He held out a hand for Duncan’s as well, repeating the process.

“Klaus?” Duncan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “What is it?”

“I-I guess I’m just nervous,” Klaus mumbled. “I’ve never really gone beyond kissing someone before.”

“Well, me either,” Duncan reached out to hold his hand again. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know.”

“I know,” Klaus nodded. “I’m not sure what I’m comfortable with.”

Duncan hummed in thought, pulling Klaus towards the bed and sitting down with him. He brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“Tell me when you’re uncomfortable,” Duncan said, taking his face in his hands and leaning in for another kiss.

Duncan felt his face warming. He’d read plenty of books, he knew what was _supposed_ to happen in the private confines of a couple’s bedroom. But he was positive neither were ready for that to happen.

Perhaps he could experiment though, a little.

He reached out to begin unbuttoning Duncan’s shirt, he wore it untucked, meaning it fell off his body easily. The shorter of the two pulled it off of his arms, tossing it somewhere else in the room. Klaus could feel Duncan’s hands going down his chest, leaving warmth in their wake as they got down to the vest buttons.

Once the vest was gone, Duncan was swinging a leg over Klaus’ lap, tugging at his button up to untuck it from his slacks. His lips didn’t leave the younger’s as he started unbuttoning it.

“How do you wear so many layers?” Duncan breathed, pushing the blue shirt down his arms until they could discard it. He then reached down and grasped the hem of his own t-shirt, pulling it off over his head and throwing it into the abyss with the rest of their clothing.

Then Klaus was being pushed down to the bed, Duncan leaning over him on his hands and knees. Whoever said he wasn’t dominant was a moron.

He reached up to run his hands over Duncan’s bare chest, feeling his smooth, soft skin. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before, they all lived in fairly close quarters and seeing one of the boys shirtless was nothing to write home about.

But he’d never been able to _feel_ before.

Duncan wasn’t especially muscular, none of them were known for being very active, but he was slim, his olivey skin a golden tan. His chest had a slight amount of hair, and Klaus found he liked the feel of the rough strands against the smooth skin.

He moved his hands around to Duncan’s warm back, feeling the dip where his spine was at the small of his back.

Duncan dropped down to rest on his forearms, his body falling flush with Klaus’, and that was when Klaus started to feel uncomfortable.

He’d be lying if the kissing and the touching wasn’t exciting him, but feeling Duncan’s excitement against his thigh was a little more than he had expected.

Klaus squeaked, pushing Duncan back a bit so they could catch their breath.

“Are you okay?” Duncan asked, pushing himself up a little as Klaus panted.

“I-I apologize, I, um,” Klaus mumbled, looking down at where their bodies were pressed together. “I’m beginning to feel quite uncomfortable.”

Duncan pushed himself up, sitting back on his haunches over Klaus’ legs, giving the younger a chance to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, running a hand through his hair.

“No, no,” Klaus shook his head, scooting back on the bed a little to sit up. “No, I’m just, uh, you’re very, um.”

“Klaus?” Duncan asked, and Klaus paused, his face heating up. The older leaned in to kiss him softly, less heat and more warmth. “We can stop. You don’t have to tell me why right now, okay?”

“Okay,” Klaus nodded, giving Duncan a small smile.

“It’s getting late,” The shorter said, fixing Klaus’ hair. “Let’s get ready for bed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, why not. Word of warning, the next chapter is the next one I have finished so updates may possibly slow a bit. I'll try not to let them

Klaus had to admit, he kind of missed the crows.

He wasn’t quite sure why, but seeing them in the tree outside Hector’s home was comforting. A reminder of another time when he felt safe and at home.

The self-sustaining hot air balloon had been damaged long ago, but now he was settled in a new home just outside of VFD limits. He was able to keep caring for the birds, but he could also use mechanical devices and there weren’t any rules outside the village limits.

Like rule number 382, which was no public displays of affection.

Which would have been unfortunate because while the crows were in the village for the day, Klaus was sitting on a low branch with Duncan standing between his legs, grazing hands on his thighs as they kissed.

Hector’s property bordered the village, though, so they were still getting some looks and whispers.

But they wouldn’t be thrown in jail so that was a plus.

“You know, you look pretty handsome in this,” Duncan said, tugging at the red vest over the white shirt.

Duncan himself was much more casual in a short sleeved button up and khakis, shoes forgotten somewhere in the house.

The older leaned in for another kiss, his hands traveling further back to rest on Klaus’ hips.

“Hector will return soon,” Klaus mumbled, and it was true, he’d only gone into town to pick up a few groceries for the dinner they would have later.

“He won’t judge us,” Duncan shook his head, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Darling,” Klaus giggled as Duncan’s kisses tickled his neck. “He asked us to check on the nest up in the tree while he was gone.”

Duncan scowled, seeming to remember that yes, they had been asked to do that and they had yet to do so.

Klaus smiled at him as he reached up to the next branch and began hoisting himself up, hearing Duncan following in his footsteps as they climbed.

“How many eggs did Hector say were there yesterday?” Duncan asked as he pulled himself up onto a branch, hugging the trunk of the tree for support before continuing.

“Four,” Klaus said as his shoe scraped against some bark as he tried to climb a little bit higher. He was first to reach the branch hosting the nest, but inside were only two eggs.

And two newborn crows opening their mouths to beg for food.

“Duncan, come look,” Klaus said, carefully not touching any part of the nest so he wouldn’t scare off the mother. His boyfriend finally made his way up and was able to peak in to see the tiny, bald, black birds, eyes still closed as they searched for food.

“Wow,” Duncan mumbled, eyeing the two eggs. “I guess they hatched overnight. Do you think they’re cold?”

“I think it is sufficiently warm for them,” Klaus shrugged. “Otherwise the mother would not have left.”

“Should we name them?” Duncan asked, looking at Klaus over the branch.

“What were you thinking?” The younger tilted his head, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

“I’d like to name this one Kit,” Duncan said, pointing to the one who was closest to the two remaining eggs.

“Then I shall name this one Olivia,” Klaus smiled, pointing to the other who was straying just a tiny bit from the group.

“Boys?!”

The pair looked down to see Hector arriving home with two bags, one in each arm.

“We’ll be down in a moment!” Klaus called back to him, and he began descending the tree. He paused though when he saw Duncan wasn’t following him. “Duncan?”

“I’m not sure how to get down,” He said, and Klaus beamed up at him.

“Step here next to my hand. Follow my path down,” He said, and Duncan nodded, doing as he was told. He was never a fan of heights, had to get over it when he was in the mobile air home, but the dread still took him over just a little bit.

Klaus was first down to the ground, holding out a hand to help Duncan back onto his feet. Duncan laced their fingers together once he was settled.

“Well, how are the eggs?” Hector asked, looking between the two with a smile.

“There are two that have hatched,” Klaus explained.

“Wonderful!” Hector exclaimed. “Would you boys take these inside, I’d like to put out some food for the crows before they return.”

Each boy took a bag and headed towards Hector’s house as Hector retreated to his barn. The house was modest and small, living alone he didn’t need much room, but it was enough space.

The two set the grocery bags on the kitchen table and began unpacking them. Hector had left his records playing on the player, and the soft sounds of Frank Sinatra filling the small space as the two scooted about in the kitchen, putting things in the cupboards and fridge.

Klaus was putting some vegetables in the fridge when he felt Duncan’s hip bump his and looked up. The older was holding a hand out to him.

“May I have this dance?” Duncan asked, and Klaus felt his face heat up. He smiled as he shut the fridge, taking Duncan’s hand and being pulled flushed against him.

“I wasn’t aware you could dance,” Klaus said as he was twirled.

“Even for someone as smart as you, there’s a lot you don’t know,” Duncan said, leading Klaus through a waltz.

Klaus was twirled again, the two of them skirting around the table and chairs expertly. He giggled, feeling quite like a child with a crush. He’d never had any sort of formal training in dance, though he wasn’t quite inept, he had seen others dance, read about it plenty.

“You’re more skilled than I thought you would be,” Duncan said as they twirled towards the living room together.

“I’m skilled at a lot of things, Darling,” Klaus whispered, leaning in for a kiss, hands grasping at the back of Duncan’s neck. They paused their dancing, content to just kiss for a moment or two when they heard the back door opening.

“Would you boys help me make dinner?” Hector asked, giving them a smile as the pair separated. “Sorry, did I interrupt?”

“It’s quite alright,” Klaus said, striding into the kitchen to finish unpacking the groceries.

“Seeing the two of you so happy is nice,” Hector said, getting out a pot and filling it with water. “I’m proud of the both of you.”

“Thank you, Hector,” Duncan slid up on his other side, leaning against his arm. He was Duncan’s longest acting guardian, Klaus knew. And the most capable, away from the village.

“Can you boys cut up the vegetables?” He asked, and Duncan flitted about the kitchen, gathering the fresh vegetables and two cutting boards for the pair to use. Klaus was cutting up a carrot, Duncan celery, when he looked up and smiled at the boy.

Duncan looked up as well, threw him a wink before looking back down.

* * *

 

The bed in the barn wasn’t much, but it was enough for the night.

Duncan was changing into his pajamas, and Klaus kept his back to him as he read his book, very pointedly not looking. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Duncan mostly undressed before, but it felt different now. He knew what his warm skin felt like under his fingertips, had felt his arms and chest and shoulders.

"You're allowed to look at me, you know," Duncan said as he sat down beside Klaus, now in his pajamas.

"It feels different now," Klaus mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

"Klaus, nothing has changed," Duncan moved, his leg swinging over Klaus' lap. He didn't sit, stayed kneeling above him, but took the younger's face in his hands. "You're still my best friend. The only thing that's changed is I can do this."

Duncan leaned in for a small kiss, and Klaus felt his own lips quirk up into a smile.

"I quite enjoy that," he said, leaning up for another kiss.

"Klaus," Duncan mumbled against his lips. "Is there anything you'd like to look at? You don't have to be shy with me."

Klaus glanced down for a moment, unsure of how to continue with this. Duncan was direct and to the point, he didn't beat around the bush. But Klaus was all for beating around the bush, he'd run laps around the bush if he could. Anything to not say what he actually wanted to say which was-

"Perhaps we could, um, or you could possibly t-take off your shirt?" Klaus asked, his face heating up. He felt Duncan’s hands leave his face, could see out of the corner of his eye as the older undid the buttons on his shirt and let if fall from his shoulders onto the floor.

"Is this okay?" Duncan asked and Klaus finally looked up. It was more than okay, he looked just as wonderful as he had the night before and it made something in the pit of Klaus' stomach stir.

"You're nervous," Duncan said, finally sitting down on Klaus' thighs. "How come?"

"This is all a new experience," Klaus mumbled, resting his hands on Duncan's thighs. "Should I not be nervous?"

"No, you can't change how you feel," Duncan shook his head. "I guess I don't feel as nervous as you."

"You don’t?"

"No," Duncan said, feeling down his chest. “It feels exciting to me. Is it a nervous excitement?”

“I-I suppose,” Klaus nodded. “I’ve never done this before. Have you?”

“No,” Duncan mumbled, moving a hand up to cup Klaus’ jaw. “But I’m excited to experience something new with you.”

Klaus nodded again, reaching between their torsos to start unbuttoning his shirt. Duncan grasped his hands, forcing them to stop their work.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” He said once Klaus met his gaze.

“I want to,” the younger said. “I-It’s only fair.”

He continued to shed his shirt, letting it fall back onto the bed before lifting his undershirt off and tossing it to the barn floor.

Duncan didn’t say anything at first, simply ran his hands over Klaus’ bare chest and shoulders, much the way Klaus had only felt at first. He then leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper, sending the taller’s hands roaming over his boyfriend’s exposed skin.

Klaus fell back to the bed, taking Duncan down with him. It was similar to the night prior in some ways, but this felt softer. There was less force, more exploration. And this time when he felt Duncan grind his hips down a little, he didn’t feel like jumping out of his skin.

Or if he did, it was in a good way.

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop, right?” Duncan asked, a little out of breath. Klaus nodded, leaning up for another kiss.

Duncan started falling to the side, and Klaus took that as a cue to roll them over until he was on top, Duncan’s thighs spread so he could settle between them. He wanted to roll his hips a few times, but kept that part of himself under control.

Until Duncan’s hands were wandering down over his slacks, grabbing at his bottom to push their hips together in a way that Klaus thought might make him choke.

“What are you doing?” Klaus asked, pushing himself up a little.

“Sorry, too much?” Duncan asked, removing his hands immediately, keeping them hovering around Klaus’ hips.

“No, not at all,” Klaus shook his head. “I think I might have actually enjoyed that.”

Duncan smiled, just a small smile but enough to make Klaus’ stomach flutter with nerves. He leaned in again as Duncan’s hands went back to his bottom, squeezing once or twice before using it as leverage to grind their hips together.

It wasn’t like anything Klaus had felt before. Sure, he’d gone through puberty like everyone else, the squeaky voice, the hair growing in places it wasn’t before. But unlike everyone else, his years when he should have been exploring his body, as everyone said was normal, he was busy trying to save his own life and the life of his family. There wasn’t time for any kind of arousal, only fear and sadness and anger.

Still, he wasn’t a stranger to the feeling stirring in the pit of his groin. He’d read plenty of books on anatomy, biology, and all sorts of romantic fiction. Sometimes a certain book would arouse him to the point of needed some sort of release, but nothing like he felt while he and Duncan ground together.

Duncan moaned under him, and the sound spurred him to move his hips of his own accord, and the older under him bucked up again, pressing him down tightly and squeezing.

He did this a few more times, Klaus swallowing down his moans until he pulled back. His head tipped back onto the mattress as he let out a few whines, his hips bucking up sporadically.

“Duncan?” Klaus asked, pausing his movement. Duncan’s face heated up as he seemed to recover from whatever had happened. Klaus had a pretty good idea, though he supposed he’d never seen that face on another person.

“Sorry,” Duncan panted, leaning up to give Klaus a small, quick kiss. “I’ve kind of worked myself up for most of the evening.”

“It’s alright,” Klaus said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Would you like me to, um, do something for you?” Duncan asked, and Klaus pushed himself up until he was sitting, allowing Duncan to sit up as well. Klaus blinked, unsure of what exactly was being asked.

“I-I don’t know,” He said. Duncan would have to be more specific. He knew there were various ways to handle the situation, but what exactly it was Duncan was referring to, he didn’t know.

“Lay back,” Duncan instructed, and Klaus listened, flopping down onto the mattress. Duncan leaned over him, kissing him with such intensity that Klaus thought for sure the room spun.

And then Duncan’s hand was grazing over the crotch of his pants.

Klaus let out a fairly undignified squeak of surprise, but he didn’t stop the older from what he was doing.

This was different.

This was…..

Extremely pleasant.

It didn’t feel the same as rubbing his own pelvis against Duncan’s, it was a hand that seemed to know exactly where everything was, exactly what it was doing.

It didn’t take very long for that tight rubber band inside of him to snap, for his pulse to be pounding in all points of his body, for his chest to be heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

And for his eyes to open and see Duncan smiling down at him, his eyes lidded and his face slightly flushed.

“Duncan,” Klaus mumbled, reaching up to cup his face and pull him down for another kiss. “I love you.” He muttered against his lips.

“Oh, Klaus,” Duncan’s smile grew wider, his face heating up more. “I love you too.”

Klaus didn’t think his smile could get any bigger after that.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep,” Duncan suggested, leaning in for another quick kiss. It wasn’t a bad idea, and Klaus could feel his slacks growing uncomfortable and was certain that Duncan was having a similar feeling.

After quickly changing, both boys pointedly not looking at the other as there wasn’t private place in the barn to strip down, the two were crawling into bed in fresh pajamas and clean undergarments.

Klaus let Duncan curl up, his back to his chest. It was nice, wrapping his arm around Duncan’s waist as the crows made a tiny bit of noise outside.

“Goodnight, Darling,” He whispered against Duncan’s soft hair.

“Goodnight, Beloved,” Duncan whispered back, and Klaus smiled at the name. Being loved by someone not his family was something he wasn’t entirely used to, and it was a nice change of pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is rated M. Just for a warning. While I'm at it, I also wanted to mention I did a lot of research of 1920s slang, since ASOUE has clothing styles of the 1920s. After researching, I did find that the 1920s slang was very fitting and in tune with how other character speak. So a cheat sheet:  
> To haul someone's ashes: to have sex with them  
> Basketeering: to stare at a man's junk (like eggs in a basket)  
> To be blind: to be circumcised  
>  To give someone a thrill/a thrill: to give someone an orgasm/an orgasm  
> Snag: to have anal sex

The boys left for the hospital in the early morning with a container of snacks from Hector. Duncan offered to drive for the day since Klaus had been driving, and the younger took him up on the offer.

It was a far drive down the road, and there wouldn’t be a place to stay. Their options were to drive through the night to VFD headquarters or to sleep in the car, neither of which sounded very appealing.

There was a storm rolling in to top it off, Klaus could see the dark clouds ahead as they started their drive.

“Do you think the hospital has been rebuilt?” Duncan asked, and Klaus nodded as he watched Hector’s home grow smaller in the side mirror. He thought he saw something about it in the Daily Punctilio a few years ago.

“I think I feel the most horrible about the fire in the hospital,” Klaus mumbled against the hand supporting his chin. “A lot of sick people weren’t able to get out.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Duncan said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Klaus. “Someone else set that fire.”

“We should have left when we had the chance instead of going back for the Snicket file. We didn’t get to see it anyways,” Klaus shook his head, remembering the tape of Jacques saying someone had survived the fire. At the time, they thought perhaps it was one of their parents. But it wasn’t the Baudelaire fire he had been talking about; it was the Quagmire fire, and the survivor was Quigley. “Nothing good became of it, and all those files burned up at the circus.”

“Look at me, Klaus,” Duncan said, and the younger listened, swiveling his head to gaze at the man driving. He didn’t take his eyes off of the road, but the look on his face was clearly one of persuasion and intent. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Wrong things happened to you, beloved, you did what you had to do to keep you and your sisters safe.”

Klaus pursed his lips and nodded, turning to look back out the window. He was right of course, Klaus knew that, but he still felt guilt inside.

That’s what this trip was about, letting go of the unnecessary guilt and past so he could move forward with his life.

“I wonder if Hal has forgiven us,” Klaus mumbled. That was another of his big regrets, having to betray Hal’s trust and getting the record’s room destroyed by Esme. They didn’t mean to, obviously, but that wicked woman had other plans.

“With time, all can be forgiven,” Duncan said, and it made Klaus smile a bit in spite of the thoughts in his head.

* * *

 

The hospital looked a world better than it had before, especially with the new wing addition. The building looked brand new, updated, none of it looked as though it was from a horror film.

Babs was back at her desk in the front, now that it actually was a desk instead of a podium. She smiled at the two as they strode through the empty waiting room.

“Hello,” she said, her smile wide and genuine, a sign of a woman who loved her job. “How may I assist you?”

“We’ve just come for a visit,” Klaus said. He wasn’t sure if he should reveal who he was to her, he may still be banned. He supposed it was a good thing she didn’t recognize him.

“May I ask the name of the patient you’re visiting?” She asked, flipping a page on her clipboard.

The pair exchanged a glance, and when Klaus was about to tell her why they were there, a group of other volunteers strode in singing.

The Volunteers Fighting Disease that is.

“We’re with the VFD,” He said, and Babs nodded with an understanding smile. Klaus grabbed Duncan’s arm and pulled him after the group before he could ask any sorts of questions in front of Babs that would get them in trouble.

“What are you doing?” Duncan hissed once they were out of earshot, following the mob of patrons singing and carrying balloons. “You can’t tell people we’re in VFD, it’s a secret.”

“Not that VFD,” Klaus whispered as they followed the crowd into a room, continuing their song. “Tra la la, fiddle dee dee, hope you get well soon. Ho ho ho, hee hee hee, have a heart shaped balloon.” He sang, smiling at Duncan’s bewildered expression.

Someone in a bed behind them asked for water, and Klaus whipped around to lift the glass on her nightstand to her lips.

“Thank you,” She rasped as he set it back down. “You’re a good boy.”

“What’s happening?” Duncan asked as the crowd started to file out. The two followed, Klaus slinging an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as they sauntered through the halls.

“Darling, this is VFD. Volunteers Fighting Disease,” He explained, motioning to the group in front of them. “We are Volunteers Fighting Disease, and we're cheerful all day long. If someone said that we were sad, that person would be wrong.” He sang with the group, watching Duncan laugh.

“You’re something else, Klaus,” Duncan said with a fond smile.

The pair continued to trail along, singing with the volunteers and actually helping the patients when they asked for it, effectively lifting everyone’s moods that they visited.

But when he saw a sign for the record’s room, he grabbed Duncan by the elbow, ending his singing.

“What is it?” Duncan asked, and Klaus glanced down the hall at the doors.

“I’d like to see if Hal is in the record’s room,” Klaus mumbled, and Duncan’s smile faltered. He leaned in to kiss Klaus’ cheek.

“Would you like me to go with you?” He asked, and Klaus looked back at the door for a moment.

“You go catch up with the volunteers,” Klaus said, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll find you later.”

“Okay,” Duncan nodded, giving Klaus one last kiss before heading off towards the sounds of singing.

Klaus turned and started the walk towards the doors at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open, finding it unlocked.

There were rows and rows of filing cabinets, different than they were before. These were organized in rows like a library, the cabinets pushed up against each other on the sides.

He spotted Hal over by the to-be-filed bin, squinting at the name of a file, lifting his glasses and putting them back down to see how he would see better.

“Excuse me?” Klaus asked, and Hal looked up in his direction.

“Oh no, you get out of my record room,” Hal said, setting the file down and storming over.

“Hal, please-“

“You Baudelaires are nothing but trouble. You destroyed my beautiful records and set them on fire,” Hal shouted.

“Listen to me, please,” Klaus pleaded. “We didn’t mean to destroy everything. We were being chased, someone else kept pushing the cabinets over to try and crush us. I promise, Hal. We’d never hurt this place on purpose.”

“You stole a file, and my keys,” Hal growled.

“I’m so sorry, Hal, please, you have to believe me,” Klaus said, “My sisters and I are so grateful for your friendship, Hal. You have no idea how sorry we are about what happened. Let me help, let me make it up to you.”

“You can make it up by leaving me and my records alone,” Hal said, and Klaus sighed. He wouldn’t win. He could tell.

“Okay,” Klaus nodded. “I’m so sorry, Hal. I’ll leave you alone.”

Hal turned to go back to his records, and Klaus turned out of the room, letting the door shut behind him.

Duncan was standing outside the door.

“I came back because I didn’t want to lose you in the hospital somewhere,” He said, reaching out to pull Klaus into a hug. “I’m sorry, Klaus.”

“I can’t fix it,” Klaus shook his head. “Hal doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Not everything can be fixed,” Duncan said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. Klaus nuzzled into his neck. “Sometimes, all you can do is just say sorry and hope for the best.”

“The best would be better than this,” Klaus mumbled.

“Did you want to go sing to more patients? I’m sure we could catch up with the volunteers,” Duncan suggested, but Klaus shook his head.

“I’d like to get going, it’s going to be a long drive,” Klaus said, taking a step back.

“Very well,” Duncan said, motioning for him to lead the way. He threw one last look at the doors to the record’s room before following.

* * *

 

It was pouring outside now, and Klaus was asleep in the passenger seat.

Duncan, on the other hand, had white knuckles on the steering wheel.

It was raining so hard that his windshield wipers couldn’t go fast enough, and he couldn’t see more than five feet down the road.

He didn’t even know if they were going in the right direction.

He made the executive decision to pull over, it was getting dark anyways. At least he thought so, it was hard to tell with the massive expanse of rain.

“Klaus?” He asked, reaching out to shake the other man. “Beloved, wake up.”

“Hm?” Klaus asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “What’s wrong? Why are we stopped?”

“It’s a downpour out there right now,” Duncan said, motioning out the windshield. “I can’t see far enough to drive and it’s getting late. I think we should wait out the storm here.”

“Hm,” Klaus reached into his pocket, pulling out his notebook to write in. “I believe that is a valid idea. It’s quite dark out.”

“I wish we had put our bags in the back seat instead of the trunk,” Duncan scowled. They were stuck in regular clothes unless they wanted to get soaked trying to get their bags. Klaus stuck the end of his pen in his mouth, reading over whatever he had just written, and that little gap of his lips sent a shiver down his spine. “Are you cold, darling?”

“Uh, perhaps we could sit in the back seat,” Duncan said, turning the car off and climbing back as Klaus watched. “There’s a bit more space back here.”

Klaus raised a brow at him, but shrugged, clambered into the back to sit beside him. He took off his jacket and draped it on Duncan’s shoulders.

“We’ll probably have to sleep here,” Duncan mumbled, gazing out at the rain. He leaned over, resting his head on Klaus’ shoulder, trying to get a little closer.

“I can sleep in the front seat if you’d like,” Klaus suggested, wrapping an arm around the older. “So you can have enough room back here to sleep.”

“I’d rather we both sleep here,” Duncan whispered, leaning up and giving Klaus’ jaw a kiss. Then his neck. Then his mouth was opening on his neck.

Klaus let out a soft moan, felt Duncan’s teeth as he sucked at his neck. It was something new, everything was new. But he was getting better with new. When it came to Duncan, new usually meant exciting and wonderful.

“You’re fogging up my glasses,” Klaus whispered, and Duncan sat up, gazing at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

“Perhaps we could fog up the rest of the car,” He said, and leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Well Klaus wouldn’t say no to that.

He was quickly up in Duncan’s lap, gripping at his shirt so tight he might just tear it. Duncan’s tongue was exploring his mouth, fighting with his own tongue for dominance. It was warm now, and there was no doubt that they would fog up the car windows.

It must have been too warm for Duncan because he was sitting up a little to take the jackets off, jostling Klaus a little in the process. He reached out and clung to Duncan to keep from falling.

Their lips don’t part as Klaus’ hands start undoing his own shirt, then Duncan’s, both of them falling to the seats.

This is it. This is how far they got before.

Duncan bucked up a little, and Klaus could feel his excitement. He was excited too, ground down just a little to let Duncan know.

“Klaus,” Duncan breathed, pulling back a bit. His hands traveled down Klaus’ chest, resting on his belt buckle. “My love, please let me take these off of you.”

Klaus nodded dumbly, felt Duncan’s hands making quick work of his belt buckle. It clattered to the floor of the car, and then the older’s hands were undoing his pants, pushing those down his thighs.

“Hold on,” Klaus said, wiggling a bit to get his pants fully off. Once he was done, his hands were back on Duncan’s bare torso and his lips were on his neck, sucking a mark as the other had done to him.

“Klaus,” Duncan moaned, bucking his hips up again.

“You can take them off if you want, Darling,” Klaus whispered against his neck, and Duncan took him up on the offer. He could feel his hands working on his belt, the backs of them brushing his crotch and sending jolts of excitement through his stomach.

“Eager to haul my ashes,” Duncan said with a lopsided smile. He wasn’t wrong, Klaus was eager. He was finally feeling comfortable taking steps forward between them.

But he still blushed at the bluntness and the slang he’d only heard from other, older men at night when they walked the streets drunk.

“You’re staring, Love,” Duncan whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Klaus had been, to put it frankly, basketeering. He’d never seen another man naked before, or a woman for that matter, and between them were just their undergarments.

How Duncan was so bold, Klaus would never understand.

“Can I touch you?” Klaus asked, and Duncan hummed his approval against his neck.

“Don’t be shy,” Duncan added as Klaus reached down between them, let his hand skim the outside of his underwear before reaching under the waistband and feeling Duncan’s weight in his hand.

It felt different from his own, and it was warm. He was leaking a little, and Klaus sucked in a deep breath before he started moving his hand up and down, feeling the velvety smooth skin. He wasn’t blind, unlike himself.

“Klaus,” Duncan moaned, bucking up into his hand. “I-I don’t want to make a mess.”

Klaus let go, allowing Duncan to quickly shimmy his underwear off and toss them elsewhere in the car. In a moment of boldness, he did the same, kicking them off to who knows where.

“Brave, Love,” Duncan whispered, leaning in for another kiss. He pulled back a moment later, and the two stared into each other’s eyes. Klaus’ face flushed deeper, and Duncan could see it clearly as lightning flashed. “What is it?”

“I’ve just,” Klaus mumbled, fighting the urge to look down out of embarrassment. “I’ve never seen another man naked before.”

“Me either,” Duncan said, brushing some of Klaus’ hair back off of his forehead. “You know that, right? That you’re the first person I’ve ever done this with?”

“I know,” Klaus smiled.

“You’re, you’re the only person to touch me, to give me a thrill,” Duncan continued, and Klaus felt his ears turning warm.

“You’re the first for me too,” Klaus nodded. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be so uncomfortable.”

“Don’t apologize,” Duncan chuckled. “I’m nervous too.”

“You are?”

“Of course,” The older nodded, his hands trailing down to rest on Klaus’ lower back. “But I’m excited for whatever we do.”

“I-I don’t know what I’m ready for,” Klaus muttered, and Duncan beamed up at him.

“We don’t need to snag, Love,” He shook his head, and Klaus felt his face heat up again. He’d heard terms before, from other people around town, but he’d never had them said to him in such an intimate way. “Let’s just do what comes naturally, alright?”

“Okay,” Klaus nodded, leaning in for another kiss. Duncan’s hands stayed on his back, but he trailed his hands down his chest until they could continue what he had been doing before, gently stroking Duncan. The older moaned into his mouth, fingers digging into the skin of his back.

One of Duncan’s hands moved around his hip, then down until he was gently brushing at Duncan’s member, pausing for Klaus to say something.

“Please,” Klaus breathed against his lips, and Duncan reached for him again, stroking up. His hips jerked, trying to drive up into the fist holding him. He struggled to keep any kind of rhythm on Duncan, and the shorter pulled him closer, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“Is this how you play with yourself, Klaus?” He asked against his skin, and Klaus whined. “Easy, Love. We have all night.”

Duncan let go of him, batting the hand on his own member away until he pulled Klaus closer, closed a hand around both of them, whispering something in Klaus’ ear that he couldn’t comprehend because that was Duncan’s member rubbing up against his and that was short circuiting his thought process.

Klaus keened, his back arching as he shot off, and he could feel Duncan throb against him, his own thrill coming a moment later as they both panted and Duncan’s hand moved lazily, eventually slowing to a stop.

“Klaus,” Duncan breathed, leaning up for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” The younger mumbled, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Duncan kissed his shoulder before sitting up again. “I hadn’t thought how we would clean up.”

Klaus let out a few laughs, leaning back to search for his trousers. Once he found them, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to Duncan. The older cleaned off his hand first, then moved on to clean themselves. Klaus hissed as his overly sensitive member was touched, and now it was Duncan’s turn to chuckle.

“Sorry, Love,” He said, helping Klaus to flop, boneless to the seat beside him. He scooted over, rolled the window down and held his hand and the handkerchief outside to let it rinse off in the rain quickly before shutting it again, keeping out the cold.

“I was hoping the rain would have let up by now,” Klaus mused, grabbing his undergarments and wiggling into them. He reached for Duncan’s and passed them over. “I wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in the car.”

“It might not be ideal, but I quite like the idea of being close to you,” Duncan said, sliding into his trousers and leaving the belt on the floor of the car. “Besides, we made the car quite warm.”

“We did fog up the windows,” Klaus nodded, grabbing their shirts. The pair of them maneuvered until they were laying down, Duncan’s back against Klaus’ chest and their shirts pulled over their torsos as a blanket.

“Thank you,” Duncan mumbled, grasping Klaus’ hand against his chest. “For tonight.”

“I should be thanking you,” Klaus whispered. “For your patience.”

“I love you, Klaus.”

“I love you, too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to stick to my upload schedule so crossing my fingers I have time

The morning brought about a slight pain in Klaus’ back, and Duncan was a little sticky yet since he hadn’t showered, but the rain was gone and the morning was sunny.

They joked as they climbed out of the car to dig in their bags for a change of clothes, and there was a little bit of touching as they changed behind the car, but the day was still young and they were eager to get on the road.

“At least we’ll get to the new headquarters tonight,” Duncan sighed as he flopped into the passenger seat.

The new VFD headquarters was build where the old one had been, and many important documents had been saved and hidden, meaning that the library was still stocked full and there were members still flittering about.

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires had helped with the rebuilding, determined to help rebuild the organization. They would make up for all the destruction that had happened because of them, even if it wasn’t their fault.

“We can sleep in a warm bed,” Duncan mused. “See some of the members. Have something to eat. Call home.”

“Do you miss them?” Klaus asked, glancing over at his passenger.

“I do,” Duncan nodded. “But having you here helps. I don’t like being apart from them for so long, especially Quigley.”

“No?”

“No,” Duncan shook his head. “Of course the three of us are very close, but Quigley and I shared, share, everything. We shared a room growing up, we shared clothes, classes at school. I’m close with Isadora too, but not in the same way.”

“I suppose I understand,” Klaus nodded. “I know it’s not the same since we’re not triplets, but my relationship with Violet is vastly different than my relationship with Sunny. Violet has always tried to take care of and protect me, and I’ve always tried to do the same for Sunny. I do quite miss her constant babble.”

“I think I miss Beatrice’s art the most,” Duncan said. “She always draws and paints so beautifully in art class at school, I love seeing them when she comes home.”

“I miss Violet and I’s talks at the end of the day,” Klaus sighed. At the end of the day, the two would sit in the kitchen over some sort of tea and discuss how Sunny and Beatrice did at school that day, how Violet’s work was, what was going on in VFD. It was a part of their routine that he never missed. “It feels normal, she and I can just pretend we live a normal life.”

“Do you think Isadora will cook us dinner when we get home?” Duncan asked, and his sister was a good cook. She did better than Quigley, and even better than Violet, though Violet did very well too. Sunny was learning to help them, and she quite enjoyed cooking.

“I’m sure she will,” Klaus nodded. “What are you looking forward to most?”

“No offense but sleeping in my own bed,” Duncan chuckled. “I love sleeping beside you, but I do miss the comfort of my own mattress and pillows. And perhaps using my typewriter again.”

“I’m looking forward to taking care of the girls again,” Klaus sighed. “I miss them, an inordinate amount. I didn’t realize how much I liked caring for the two of them. I would also like to start some meaningful work.”

“You do a lot of meaningful work, Klaus,” Duncan pointed out. “And I’m certain the girls miss you too.”

There had been a time when Klaus didn’t like Sunny. He was 11 when she was born, and he and Violet no longer had the doting attention from their parents as they had before. It wasn’t really until right before his parents died that he started to like her, and after, well she was what he had left of them. She was looking more and more like their mother each day, as was Violet, who was the spitting image of Mother. That was his only reminder of them.

“Look there, love, I think I see the remains of the carnival,” Duncan said, pulling Klaus out of his own head. He was correct, the wreckage still stood and was visible from the road.

Klaus pulled the car over, took a deep breath before getting out. This was where they had learned about the secret organization, where they had grown a bond with Olivia, and where she had saved their lives.

“Oh, Klaus,” Duncan breathed, surveying the wreckage. There were loose planks everywhere, shreds of tent trapped underneath. The archway was almost the same but the clown’s face was slightly melted and most of the bulbs had burst.

“It looked much better before the fire,” Klaus said, swallowing hard. “Though, it was fairly dark and empty.”

“Klaus, I’m so sorry,” Duncan mumbled. “Olivia didn’t deserve for her final resting place to be here.”

“No one deserves that, Darling,” Klaus nodded. “Shall we?”

Duncan motioned for him to lead the way, and Klaus did, heading through the archway and towards where the frames from the bleachers stood up from the ground, remembered the tent leading to the house of freaks. He wondered what happened to Hugo, Colette, and Kevin. They did turn against them, but after a lifetime of being exploited and told they were freaks, he didn’t blame them for wanting to fit in and be part of a group.

The hole in the ground only had remains, bones, most likely the lions. They were never taken out of the pit, left to starve there as the fire raged above them.

“It was supposed to be Violet and I,” Klaus mumbled, staring down at the bones. “They were going to push us into the lion pit, and Olivia pushed us hard enough to get us to safety. And when she was ready fight Count Olaf, he detached the plank and she fell in. He couldn’t even fight her, he was a coward.”

“He was a coward,” Duncan nodded, crouching down to drop into the pit.

“Duncan,” Klaus reached for him, but the older was already striding towards the center where there was a headstone. They had made sure to let the remaining VFD members what their new member had done for them.

_Olivia Caliban_

_Librarian, Partner, Volunteer_

“She was a wonderful woman,” Duncan said as he crouched beside her headstone. “She only wanted to help us all and she gave her life for a group of orphans she barely knew.”

“She was a volunteer,” Klaus said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Even before she joined VFD. She just wanted to help others.”

“She took care of us,” Duncan mumbled, standing back up. “The whole time we were at Prufrock.”

Duncan sniffled, and Klaus realized that the Quagmires had been at Prufrock for much longer than the Baudelaires, probably spent much more time with her in those early days.

“Let me help you,” Klaus said, crouching down and extending a hand. Duncan strode over to him, reaching up to grip his hand as he climbed the dirt walls. His feet scraped against it, and Klaus grabbed at his other hand to pull him up.

“Thank you,” Duncan said, brushing himself off. “I hope she is at rest.”

“She’d be proud to see who you are today,” Klaus said, squeezing one of his hands.

“You too,” Duncan mumbled, turning to look once more at the headstone. He took a deep breath and nodded a few times. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

Headquarters was rebuilt using the original blueprints, they made sure of it.

The windows were lit up in the evening light, some members milling about. Klaus could feel his tension easing at the sight, it was his home away from home.

“Let’s go see what’s going on,” Duncan said, clapping a hand on his shoulder as they headed into the building.

The entry hall was large, echoed with their steps. The pair of grand staircases curved up to the open hallway above, leading to various bedrooms, sitting rooms, the ballroom and the second story of the library.

“Always takes your breath away, doesn’t it?” Duncan asked, staring up at the chandelier.

“It’s a lovely sight,” Klaus nodded, reaching for Duncan’s elbow to lead him towards the receptionist’s desk. Various members cycled through that position, but they all went by Laura while they took the position, even the men.

“How can I help you today?” Laura asked, popping her gum.

“Just wanted to make a note that Klaus Baudelaire and Duncan Quagmire have arrived,” Klaus said. He had made sure that Laura was aware of their impending arrival weeks prior, though he was pretty sure it was a different Laura.

“I’ll make that note, if there’s anything else I can do, just let me know,” she said, nodding as she wrote something on her desk.

Klaus and Duncan headed towards the stairs and climbed to the second story. There were a good handful of rooms, and many had signs on the doors that read ‘vacant,’ indicating the rooms were currently unoccupied.

“Should we stay in two rooms?” Duncan asked, lowering his voice. Klaus blinked. Each room had one large bed, which made sense since many volunteers were married couples, but they were not a married couple and logically there was no reason for them to stay in the same room.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Klaus mumbled. “Perhaps that would be best.”

“Just so no one finds out and tells our siblings,” Duncan said, looking around before reaching for Klaus’ free hand to squeeze it. “So we can tell them ourselves?”

“Of course,” Klaus nodded.

“Just for a few nights,” Duncan said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go unpack.”

Klaus nodded again, watching Duncan head for the room beside the one they had been standing in front of. The gave each other one last smile before Duncan vanished into the room. Klaus did as well, pushing into the room he was in front of.

It was a modest room, a queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a closet. On the nightstand was a copy of the VFD handbook, and there was a large window covering the full opposite wall, showing the main driveway and the courtyard out front.

Klaus set his bag down on the bed and unpacked his clothing, shutting it away in the closet and kicking his bag under his bed for the next few days.

He stood at the window and gazed out at the courtyard, saw some cars parked out front and some volunteers milling about. Headquarters was much more lively these days than it had been years prior.

“Klaus?”

He turned and saw Duncan standing in the open doorway, leaning in with an easy smile.

“Would you like to have dinner?” He asked, and Klaus smiled back at him and nodded.

* * *

 

The dining hall wasn’t used very often, as most volunteers didn’t stay for long enough to eat and if they did, it was for a ball and was hosted in the ballroom. Klaus and Duncan weren’t the only members there, but others were in the corner tables, quietly discussing work.

After dinner, it was getting late and dark outside. The pair had spent late evening in one of the libraries, playing chess and chatting with any volunteer who might pass through and say hello. The whole organization knew the Baudelaires and the Quagmires, the children who ended the fire-starting side of VFD.

But over time, Klaus’ eyes got heavy, and Duncan was yawning. Neither wanted to split up for the night, but until they told their family, only those they had stayed with prior were who knew.

“Goodnight, Klaus,” Duncan said, glancing around before leaning in for a soft kiss. It warmed Klaus down to his toes, and he didn’t want to stop, wanted to pull Duncan into his room for the night, but forced himself to pull back.

“Goodnight, Duncan,” Klaus said, pushing his way into his room before he could change his mind. The room was dark save for the sconces on the wall and the bit of moonlight streaming in through the window. He hurriedly shut the curtains before changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed and picking up his notebook to write his thoughts for the day, as well as a letter to Violet.

_Dearest Violet,_

_We’ve arrived at VFD headquarters for the remainder of our journey. I hope all is well at home._

_Duncan and I have been enjoying our journey. Since you and I last spoke, we have visited with Hector overnight, and he is doing well. He sends his regards to all of you at home._

_We also visited Olivia’s gravesite and Heimlich Hospital. Hal was not willing to forgive us for what happened to the record room, though I did try to explain it to him. I can’t blame him._

_I should think that within a few days of you receiving this letter, we will return home. Please call at your earliest convenience._

_Love,_

_Klaus_

He sighed, tugging the page out of the book and setting it aside. He would mail it at the front desk in the morning,

For the time being, he flipped through his previous notes to see what he had written for the past eight days. He would share them with Duncan when he writes his story on their journey, excluding the mention of VFD, because as far as the general public knows, this building is a normal hotel.

It was already late, and Klaus could hardly keep his eyes open while he read, but when he set the notebook down and tried to turn in for the night, he felt wide awake.

The bed was cold alone, he hadn’t slept alone in over a week now. He and Duncan had been sleeping in the same bed since the beginning of the trip, and though he had thought he very much enjoyed having a bed to himself, he missed the feel of another person beside him.

After about ten minutes of trying to get comfortable, Klaus let out a soft growl and threw the blankets from his body. He quietly padded across the bedroom floor and opened his door, secrets be damned. He turned to tiptoe down the hall to Duncan’s room when he saw the other already enroute to his own.

Duncan smiled at him and held out a hand, which Klaus took. He was pulled down the hall to Duncan’s room and into the bed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Klaus admitted as Duncan got under the covers.

“I couldn’t either,” Duncan shook his head. “I missed you quite terribly.”

“How are we going to manage when we’re home?” Klaus chuckled, letting Duncan wrap his arms around his middle, pulling him against his chest.

“At home we have twin beds,” Duncan mumbled against the back of his neck. “We can sleep even closer.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live there are still 6 minutes left of Thursday so I'm still on track!

Klaus woke up to the sight of the sun streaming through the crack in the curtains. It was early still, he could feel it, and the sun rose over the mountain in the front of the building.

Duncan was softly snoring behind him, his hand warm over his stomach, having crept up under his shirt. Klaud loathed the thought of having to get up, wanted to stay in bed and count Duncan’s faint freckles, or watching his eyelashes flutter, possibly just bask in the warmth of his body.

But the rest of the headquarters would be awake soon, and he had to get back to his room before anyone saw.

It took a moment to untangle himself from Duncan’s arms, trying his best not to wake the older. He tiptoed around the bed, quietly opened the door and slowly shut it behind him so the hinges wouldn’t make sound, and neither would the latch.

He turned around to go to his own room and froze when he saw Fiona standing in front of him.

“Klaus?” She asked, raising a brow. He stood up straight, it was probably odd to be sneaking out of a room not properly dressed, but for all she knew-

“I thought you were in that room,” She said, pointing to the room beside her. Klaus blushed, trying to find something to say. “Is that where Duncan is staying?”

“Uh, yeah, I um, we just-“

“Klaus?” Fiona asked, and he blinked, shutting up. “I won’t tell.”

“Th-there’s nothing to tell, we just, uh-“

“Go ahead and get dressed before anyone else wakes up and sees us,” She motioned for his door, and Klaus nodded. He couldn’t really dig himself out of that hole. “Perhaps you’ll both join me in the dining hall for breakfast?”

“Of course,” Klaus said, smiling at her as he pushed into his own room. He exhaled a sigh of relief and hurried to get dressed.

* * *

 

He had found one of Duncan’s shirts in with his own. That wasn’t uncommon since all three boys were near the same size, though Klaus was a bit taller. Sometimes clothes got mixed in together.

But seeing Duncan’s smile when he walked into the dining hall was half the reason Klaus had decided to wear it. He didn’t own a deep red shirt.

The other reason was it smelled like Duncan, or he supposed his room, but it reminded him of the other boy.

“Good morning, Klaus,” Duncan said, sitting down at the table with he and Fiona. “Hello, Fiona.”

“Hello, Duncan,” She said, offering him a smile. Klaus reached for his hand under the table. “Klaus was just telling me about your trip.”

“It’s been quite a journey,” Duncan said, eyeing Klaus. “How have you been?”

“Ferdinand and I have been on assignment quite often,” She said. “He’s meeting me here later today so we can leave again to Peru.”

“Well good luck to the two of you,” Duncan nodded.

“What will the two of you do for the day?” Fiona asked, glancing up and waving at the doorway. The two boys turned and saw Ferdinand waving a hooked hand at them.

“I would like to study in the library,” Klaus said, and Duncan smiled. He could sit and watch Klaus read all day.

“I’m sure you’ll both enjoy yourselves,” Fiona said, rising from her seat. “And I’m happy for the two of you.”

Klaus blushed, and Duncan smiled, squeezed his hand under the table.

* * *

 

Duncan was scanning through the library for everything pertaining to Uncle Monty and his work, setting everything he found at one of the tables where Klaus was sitting. They were the only two in this library, these books and notes didn’t involve anything with VFD, nor did they teach much. These were works from the members, things they did outside of VFD, a common place to store research and work they had in their free time.

Some of the things Duncan found were journals, others were academic papers, even a research book on types of reptiles.

“Look at this, Beloved,” Klaus said, motioning him over. He was currently hunched over a journal at the table. Duncan made his way over, leaning over his shoulder to see what it was he was pointing at.

_Montgomery,_

_I found the snake in our bed. I’d like to inform you that I loathe you and the snake is back in its cage and the lock has been installed._

_-G_

“Gustav?” Duncan asked after he read the note. He saw the small doodle of the snake in the bottom corner of the page, most of the illustrations were by Gustav.

“I suppose so,” Klaus nodded. “There’s another here.”

Klaus flipped the page and there was Monty’s handwriting flowing across the page.

_Gustav,_

_I’ve gone into town for the day, please keep an eye on the screeching iguana, I feel it is homesick. I also feel it doesn’t yet like us as it keeps trying to bite me. Have fun!_

_M._

“Is that all that’s in this journal?” Duncan asked with a chuckle.

“No, this journal mostly seems like his notes from the reptile room specifically. Feeding schedules, progress on the reptiles he housed, if any of them were ill or upset. It seems they both used it,” Klaus nodded. “But here, the last page.”

Klaus turned to the last page with writing. The journal wasn’t complete.

_Gustav,_

_The bambinis arrived today. I know we have been discussing this day, and I know you were quite excited to raise them with me. I was excited for that too. But I didn’t want them to be more saddened about this situation than they already are, so I told them you had turned in your resignation. One day I will tell them the truth._

_The incredibly deadly viper has taken a liking to the littlest one, Sunny. I’m glad because she has been quite gloomy since you’ve gone._

_I have been too._

_-M_

“So he did know,” Klaus mumbled, looking up at Duncan. “He knew Gustav died and didn’t want to upset us more.”

“He cared very much for the three of you,” Duncan said, leaning down to kiss Klaus’ forehead. “I found this journal he kept in the Amazon. Perhaps you’ll find something else interesting there.”

Klaus took the journal, opened it right on top of the old one and began reading.

Duncan went back to scanning the library. It was the smaller of the two, but that was fine. There was less to go through. He had found all he could under the name Montgomery, and he moved a bit further until he was at Quagmire.

There were only two books, and he pulled them both out and joined Klaus at the table.

“What did you find, Darling?” Klaus asked, looking up for a moment.

“I found things under my name,” He explained, opening the first book. It was a journal, Isadora’s handwriting. He could see how it evolved as she aged, it was full of poems long and short, rhyming and not, nonsensical and profound. She had kept this journal at headquarters for any time she was away from home and a poem came to her. She kept one at home under her pillow, and one at the school in the top drawer of her desk.

_Lovely day, I see outside_

_But it’s easy to forget we’re on a mountainside_

_It’s a long way down to imminent doom_

_One I hope I don’t meet soon_

Duncan smiled and set it aside. He never left journals here, though he figured he should. It would only make sense.

The other book was a photo album. It was from before his time, and he could see as he flipped through it that it was before his parents were married. They were both members of VFD, and there were plenty of pictures of them as young adults, then into their wedding photos. They had been married at VFD headquarters, and members of the organization were littered throughout the album.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Klaus asked, and Duncan pulled one photo out of a couple dancing at the wedding reception, then handed it across the table.

“That’s mother and father,” Klaus said, holding the photo by the edges carefully. “They looked so happy.”

“They’re all in here,” Duncan said, and Klaus leaned across the table to see. There were photos of Josephine and Ike spinning around the room, a photo of Monty holding a hand out to a young man in a way of asking to dance. Gustav must have been a new recruit, didn’t look older than 21. There were Kit and Olaf, a much younger Olaf, with a big smile on his face. Lemony cutting in for a dance with Beatrice.

“They all look happy,” Klaus mused.

“They do,” Duncan agreed, pausing to touch a photo of his parents feeding cake to each other. “I miss them.”

Klaus nodded, gazing down at the photo in his hand. Duncan took the photo of his parents out of the photo album and got up to walk around the table, siting himself in Klaus’ lap.

“Darling?” Klaus asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Perhaps we should continue this later.”

Duncan nodded, leaning his cheek against the top of Klaus’ head.

* * *

 

The pair stayed in bed through lunch. They were in Klaus’ room this time, Duncan his head on Klaus’ chest as the younger ran a hand down his back and through his hair.

“I want to call Isadora,” Duncan mumbled, and Klaus nodded. There was a phone on the nightstand, they could call if they wanted.

“She’s at school, darling,” Klaus said, kissing the top of his head.

“Then I’ll call Quigley,” Duncan said, sitting up with a sniffle. Klaus sat up too, giving him space to lean across the bed and grab the phone. He dialed, climbing over the younger boy to be closer to the phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Quigley,” Duncan breathed, his smile growing and tears welling in his eyes.

_“Duncan, it’s so good to hear from you.”_

“You too,” Duncan said with a sniff. Klaus hummed quietly, leaning over to thumb at Duncan’s cheek, push a tear from his face.

_“What’s wrong?”_

“I miss you all so much,” Duncan admitted, letting Klaus maneuver himself behind him until he was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

_“Where are you now?”_

“We’re at headquarters,” Duncan said, wiping his face. “I was just looking through some of Mother and Father’s pictures.”

_“I’ve seen them. I saw the book last time I was there.”_

“How are you and Isadora?”

_“We’re doing okay. We both miss you, Duncan.”_

“I miss you both too,” Duncan huffed out a laugh, trying to keep his tears at bay. “I feel like I’ve been away for months.”

_“It’ll only be a few more days, right?”_

“Yes,” Duncan nodded. “We’ll only be here another two days, and we’ll be leaving early enough that we should be home by the time everyone is home from school.”

_“Speaking of which, I should clean up. Sunny and Beatrice will be getting home soon.”_

“Please tell them how much we love them,” Duncan said, and he felt Klaus kiss the back of his neck. “And miss them.”

_“Of course, I will. See you in a few days.”_

“Goodbye, Quigley,” Duncan reached over to hang up the phone before falling back into Klaus’ embrace, feeling more tears in his eyes. He hadn’t been away from someone in his family for so long ever. He’d always at least had one person.

But he had Klaus.

“Don’t cry, Darling, we’ll be home soon,” Klaus said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Duncan sniffed.

“What is it, Duncan?” Klaus asked, squeezing a bit tighter.

“I just miss my family, all of them,” Duncan mumbled, leaning back until Klaus could kiss his temple. The younger did, placing kisses wherever he could reach. “You’re very sweet, Klaus.”

“Because I love you,” Klaus mumbled against his hair. “I’m going to go bring Uncle Monty’s research up here so we can look through it together. Is that alright?”

“That’d be perfect,” Duncan whispered, reaching up to turn Klaus’ face towards him so they could kiss properly.

* * *

 

Klaus had read through research for most of the day, Duncan had fallen asleep after they brought sandwiches up to the room for dinner, but Klaus was still going.

Duncan huffed in his sleep, and Klaus smiled as he took notes in his own notebook. He had been reading through Uncle Monty’s book, finding it quite interesting to learn about the different reptiles he had researched.

He paused though when his phone rang, and he quickly answered it so it wouldn’t wake Duncan.

“Hello?” He asked.

_“Klaus,”_

“Violet,” Klaus smiled, listening to Duncan huff again, shifting so his arm was over Klaus’ lap.

_“Someone gave me your letter today, I wanted to call. How are you?”_

“I’m well,” Klaus said, wrapping his free arm around Duncan. “We’ve been studying Uncle Monty’s work all day. We found some notes from his research, and some notes that he and Gustav wrote to each other.”

_“Really?”_

“Listen to this one,” Klaus chuckled, picking up a field research journal. “Dearest Monty, I’ve gone out for a morning hike. I’ll return shortly, but in the meantime, I’ve left you a list of names that are better than the incredibly deadly viper that I suggest. You don’t have to take them, but please consider them. You’re quite the goofball sometimes, and I fear the herpetological society won’t find you as funny as I do. –G.”

_“It was quite an interesting name.”_

“It was,” Klaus nodded. “I think I should like to take up Uncle Monty’s research. It’s all quite fascinating.”

_“Klaus, that’s wonderful.”_

“How are you?”

_“I’m doing well. Sunny misses you terribly. She doesn’t like when I read to her at night.”_

“I miss her too,” Klaus said, gazing down again and running his fingers through Duncan’s hair. “Violet, I would like to tell you a secret.”

_“A secret?”_

“Yes,” Klaus nodded. “Violet, I fear I’ve fallen in love.”

_“You have?”_

“I have,” Klaus smiled. “With Duncan.”

_“Are those feelings reciprocated?”_

“They are,” He nodded again. “We wanted to wait until we were home to tell everyone, but I don’t think I could have kept that from you any longer.”

_“I’m happy for you, Klaus.”_

“Thank you,” He felt Duncan scoot a bit closer. “It should only be a few days longer before we return. Please give Sunny and Beatrice a hug for me.”

_“Of course, Klaus. Please be safe on the rest of your trip. I love you.”_

“We will, I love you too,” Klaus said, hanging up the phone. He looked down at Duncan before simply scooting back down against the pillows, ignoring that the lights were on and closing his eyes for some much needed rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M this chapter my loves.

Duncan wasn’t in bed when Klaus woke up. But all of the books and papers still were, littered around the room like they were students who fell asleep studying for a test.

Klaus quickly gathered them up with all the intention of taking them home to study more. He’d have to put down that he checked out the entire Montgomery collection, and a thought occurred to him that maybe there were things in the Sebald collection that involved reptiles as well.

He hurriedly got dressed, excited to go down to the library and check. He checked Duncan’s room first, finding it not only empty, but not slept in. Duncan had stayed with him the entire night.

Next stop was the library. He had cleaned up the photo albums and Isadora’s poetry journal the night before, and he stopped quickly to scan over the Sebald collection, finding a journal full of reptile drawings. He snatched that away and moved to the book on the main desk, scribbling down what he was taking.

Then a thought occurred to him.

He walked over to the other side of the library where he would find things under Baudelaire. He knew most of what it was, Violet’s invention book, Klaus’ encyclopedia. But there was also a book that had his father’s handwriting. After a quick scan, he found that it was an expedition journal, tales of his journeys with Beatrice and other VFD members.

He put that on top of Gustav’s notebook and hurried out of the library in search of Duncan.

A quick scan of the dining hall showed that he wasn’t there, so Klaus went upstairs to the other wing where common areas were. He wasn’t in one of the sitting areas, nor in the game areas, or the ballroom.

He was in a hallway, leaning back against the marble walls of this particular hallway.

“Duncan?” Klaus asked, and the older looked over at him, waved a little. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to come see the memorials,” Duncan shrugged. He was sitting under a photo of his parents, with a plaque that had their names and date of death. This was the memorial hallway to honor those VFD members who had died.

His own parents were right there beside the Quagmires.

“What did you find?” Duncan asked, and Klaus sat down beside him. He passed Gustav’s book to him, let him thumb through the pages to see the illustrations.

“I want to take this one home as well,” Klaus said, passing him the second book. “It was fathers’.”

“I’m sure Violet would love to see it too,” Duncan said, skimming the first entry before handing it back. Klaus looked up at the wall opposite them, which was also lined with photos. He saw one of Aunt Josephine, one before that of Uncle Monty, one before that of Gustav. Those who died separately were not in one photo together, which was a shame because Klaus knew there was a photo of Ike in here somewhere.

“Let’s say our farewells, shall we?” Klaus asked, offering Duncan a hand. The shorter of the two accepted it and they both got to their feet.

So many members gone that they knew, even those from the fire starting side were honored. They smiled at the photos of Jacques, Olivia, Georgina, even Kit. The members who had hurt and helped them along the way. It was such a shame.

“Let’s go, beloved,” Klaus said, reaching down to squeeze Duncan’s hand. “How about after breakfast, we play chess.”

“I’d like that,” Duncan nodded, following Klaus out of the hall.

* * *

 

Chess took the pair well into the afternoon, and to make matters worse, or perhaps better, Duncan had been chewing on his lip while he thought. He’d caught Klaus staring, and it just seemed to egg him on.

“You’re going to make your lip bleed,” Klaus finally said, feeling sweat gathering at his collar.

“Maybe you could kiss it and make it better,” Duncan whispered, fluttering his lashes.

“Duncan,” Klaus hissed, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone in the room. They were, but still. “You can’t say those things.”

“Darling, this is going to be our last day just us,” Duncan said, resting his head in his hand. “Let’s go do something fun.”

“Are you not having fun?” Klaus asked, furrowing his brows. He was quite enjoying chess.

“Of course I am,” Duncan chuckled. “I was thinking of a different kind of fun.”

Klaus blushed.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Duncan said, getting up from his seat. “Then I’ll be in my room.”

Klaus kept his eyes on the chessboard for a moment before realizing that Duncan had won.

* * *

 

Klaus was sitting on Duncan’s bed when the older boy came strolling in, hair still damp and skin flushed from the hot water.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” He said, shutting the door behind him.

“It wasn’t for long,” Klaus shook his head, shifting to sit up straighter on the bed.

“Are you nervous, Beloved?” Duncan asked with a sigh, standing at the foot of the bed. “You don’t have to be.”

“No, I just,” Klaus got to his feet, went to rest his hands on Duncan’s waist. “It’s all still new. I still get a little nervous.”

“Hm,” Duncan hummed, reaching up to tuck Klaus’ hair behind his ears. He leaned in for a soft kiss, and Klaus felt a shiver go down his spine. Duncan moved to kiss his neck. “I wanna suck you off.”

“Duncan!” Klaus squeaked, and Duncan pulled back with a chuckle. “Y-you’re making me blush.”

“Good,” Duncan whispered, kissing his cheek. “You didn’t think Isadora was the only one who read those romance novels, did you?”

Klaus squeaked again as Duncan’s hands moved lower, tugging at his belt.

“I-I didn’t think they were so vulgar,” Klaus mumbled, and Duncan smiled at him again.

“You’re very handsome when you’re all red, you know,” He said, and then Klaus’ belt was being pulled from his pants. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes,” Klaus nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t mean to embarrass you, darling,” Duncan said, giving him a peck on his nose. “But you get flustered so easily.”

And then Duncan was dropping to his knees, giving Klaus no warnings when he started undoing his trousers.

Klaus couldn’t bring himself to look down, stared at the blank wall across the room, taking in the deep navy color. He could feel Duncan’s hands on the backs of his thighs, how he was sheathed in his warm, wet mouth.

His legs shook, his hands shook, he almost wanted to fall back to the bed.

“Duncan,” Klaus groaned, finally looking down at the boy kneeling in front of him. He was met with a dark gaze from those sparkling brown eyes behind his bangs. He reached down to brush his hair back, felt Duncan moan around him.

Klaus whined, pinched his eyes shut as he tried to focus on not falling. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, and faster than he expected he felt himself shoot off.

Duncan pulled back after a moment and coughed, pulling Klaus back to reality. He let himself fall back onto his butt on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry, Darling,” He panted, and Duncan smiled up at him.

“It’s alright,” He said, reaching forward to help tuck Klaus back into his slacks, and Klaus tried not to wince away since he was oversensitive. “Do you feel okay?”

“I feel wonderful, Duncan,” He said, and Duncan sat down beside him, taking his hand.

“When we get home, Sunny and Beatrice will be there, and I’m not sure when we’ll have a moment alone to enjoy each other,” Duncan said, squeezing his hand. “I wanted to spend the afternoon with you.”

“You’ll always get to spend afternoons with me, Darling,” Klaus said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Klaus was awake later, though he shouldn’t have been. They were leaving early in the morning, and Duncan was sleeping against his chest.

Duncan was right, they’d have to get back to normal life soon. He’d be back to sleeping in his own bed alone. They’d be getting up early to get Sunny and Beatrice ready for school, making lunches, sending Isadora and Violet off to work.

Duncan would be making breakfast, Klaus would be helping the girls to tie their shoes. They would be doing their daily chores apart from each other. Then they would be getting the little ones off of the bus and getting their homework finished and having dinner and being a large family again.

Without time for each other.

Duncan sighed against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're home!   
> Don't worry, we're not done yet

The VFD car was packed, they would drive it home and whoever so happened to be in the area next time it was needed would take it. That’s how the cars worked.

It was still early, and Duncan offered to drive since he got more sleep.

“How late did you stay up, beloved?” Duncan asked as he shut the trunk.

“I’m not sure,” Klaus shook his head. “I had trouble falling asleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Duncan asked, sliding into the driver’s seat. Klaus flopped into the passenger seat, already thinking of drifting off to sleep.

“Just thinking that it’s going to be an adjustment getting back to our normal lives,” Klaus sighed, adjusting to get more comfortable. “Not that I don’t want to go back. I do miss home.”

“Get some sleep, Klaus,” Duncan said, reaching over to pat his knee. “It’ll take us a while to get home, you’ve got time.”

Klaus nodded, already closing his eyes.

* * *

 

It did take a while to get home, extended even by the stops for gas, food, and restrooms. The switched driving partway through the day, and Klaus was still driving as they turned onto their street and parked in front of their quaint little home.

The pair got out of the car, and before they could even get their things out of the trunk, the front door was being thrown open and Sunny was barreling across the front lawn in her bare feet.

“Klaus!” She shouted, and the man in question dropped his bag back into the trunk, hurrying to meet her by the sidewalk. He knelt down to pull her into his arms. “Klaus, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Bambini,” He said, lifting her up, and her legs locked around his waist, arms around his neck. Klaus looked up and saw Violet, Beatrice on her hip, standing on the front porch now. Beside her, Isadora and Quigley were anxiously waiting for their brother. “Were you good while we were gone?”

“Uh huh,” She nodded, and her focus shifted when Duncan walked up beside them, holding both of their bags.

“You dropped this, Beloved,” Duncan said, and Klaus blushed.

“Duncan!” Sunny shouted, and he set the bags down in the grass so he could take her into his own arms.

“Hello, Sunshine,” He said, smiling at Klaus over her shoulder. “We missed you.”

“I missed you too!” Sunny exclaimed, pulling back until Duncan was setting her down. “I drew a picture at school, come look!”

The little girl took off, and Klaus chuckled, hefting his bag up on his shoulder. Duncan did the same, clapped a hand on his back as they started up the walk to the front porch.

“Duncan,” Isadora sighed, stepping forward to embrace her brother. Quigley stood back, letting her have her moment.

“Klaus, it’s so good to have you home,” Violet said, reaching out her free arm to embrace him. He wrapped one arm around her and one around Beatrice, and the little girl flopped into his arms as he stepped back.

“It’s good to be home,” Klaus said, bouncing her on his hip.

“Look!” Sunny shouted as she bounced back onto the porch, holding up a piece of paper. “I had to draw our family.”

Klaus took it with his free hand, and he could feel Duncan leaning over to see it over his shoulder, so he angled it a little so the older could see better.

Sunny’s drawings were little more than stick figures, but he could see Violet’s long, dark hair on one, and next to her was Sunny, then Beatrice, Klaus, Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley. The setting looked like a meadow of some kind as the ground was colored green and there was a sun in the sky.

“It’s beautiful, Bambini,” Klaus said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Alright, let’s all go inside,” Duncan said, trying to usher the herd into the house. Klaus was last to follow the line, besides Duncan, and the older reached down to give his backside a small smack.

Klaus threw a glare over his shoulder and got a shrug in return.

* * *

 

“And when the big, bad wolf went down the chimney, he landed right into the pot of boiling water, just like the three little pigs had planned,” Klaus said, reciting the story by memory. It was one of Sunny’s favorites, and his own parents used to tell it to he and Violet as children. “He yelped, and leapt out of the pot.”

“Then what?” Sunny giggled.

“Then the big, bad wolf ran out of the house of bricks, and right back up the hill to his own house,” Duncan continued from where he sat at the foot of Beatrice’s bed.

“What did he do there?” Beatrice asked.

“The big, bad wolf vowed from then on he would leave the three little pigs alone,” Klaus cuddled closer to the little girl, pulling her into his side. “And the third little pig promised to help his two siblings build better, stronger houses so that no other wolf would come along and blow their houses down.”

“What did the big, bad wolf eat then?” Sunny asked, and Klaus raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with Duncan.

“Chicken,” The older shrugged.

“Can you tell us another story?” Sunny asked, and Beatrice nodded in agreement.

“No, I think one is enough for tonight,” Klaus got up, tucking Sunny into her bed.

“Klaus, are you and Duncan married now?” Sunny asked, and Klaus chuckled.

“No, Sweetheart, we’re not married,” Duncan said, starting to tuck Beatrice in.

“What makes you ask that?” Klaus asked, sitting back down beside her. They had been careful to keep most of their intimate affection from the children, maybe a bit more touchy but nothing obvious.

“I don’t know,” Sunny shrugged. “You went on a trip together and now you call each other names.”

“Like Darling,” Beatrice nodded. Perhaps they hadn’t been as discrete as they thought.

“We’re not married, Bambini,” Klaus said, running a hand through her hair. “Duncan and I are just-“

“We’re dating,” Duncan said. “Sunny, sweetheart, is that okay with you?”

Duncan knelt down between the beds, taking Sunny’s little hand in his as she seemed to think it over.

“Yeah,” she nodded finally, and Duncan beamed up at her. “Do you love each other?”

“I love your brother very much,” Duncan nodded, and Klaus felt his face heat up.

“Now, it’s time for bed you two,” Klaus said, and Sunny huffed. “No more stalling. Goodnight Bambini.”

Duncan stayed by Sunny’s bed, leaning his forehead against hers as they giggled, while Klaus hurried around to stand right behind Duncan.

“Good night, baby,” Klaus mumbled, leaning down to give Beatrice a kiss on the forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

The two stood up and started for the door, but Sunny called out to them.

“Klaus?” She asked, and he turned in the doorway. “Are you two _going_ to get married?”

The two boys shared a glance.

“Goodnight, girls,” Klaus said before closing the door, drowning out their giggles.

* * *

 

“The girls are all tucked in,” Klaus said as he strode down the stairs into the kitchen. Violet was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands and one steaming on the table across from her.

“Good,” Violet nodded, and Klaus sat in his customary chair. He hadn’t had a good cup of tea in over a week, Violet had a contraption that brewed every cup to perfection. “I didn’t tell the stories as well as you did.”

Klaus smiled to himself, he’d been reading to Sunny since she was in his mother’s stomach, and he had quite a few that he had memorized. That left his hands free to move his hands, and his gaze free to look the girls in the eye. They loved dramatics.

“Did Duncan go to bed?” Violet asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“I think so,” Klaus nodded. They had said good night after tucking the girls in, finally able to exchange a few kisses. He hadn’t wanted to stop, but he knew Violet was waiting.

“Sunny has been doing well in school,” Violet set her cup down. “Though I’m sure that’s not what you want to talk about. How was your trip?”

“It was very needed,” Klaus nodded. “I’ve realized a lot about myself, and am at peace with a lot of things that happened. And spending all that time with Duncan was wonderful.”

“When did you two begin dating?” Violet asked, and Klaus had to think. It had felt like weeks ago. The days didn’t drag, but so much had changed over the course of their journey that it felt like a while different time back before they left.

“About a week ago,” Klaus shrugged, letting the cup of tea warm his palms. “It feels like much longer.”

“What brought this about?” Violet asked, and Klaus smiled. She was very inquisitive.

“I-I’m not sure,” Klaus shook his head. “We were both very vulnerable, and it felt nice to be close to him. It still feels nice.”

“And you’re happy?” She asked, and he nodded.

“He makes me very happy, Violet,” He said.

“Then that’s all that matters,” She smiled as well.

“But in all honestly, I’d love to talk about Sunny and Beatrice,” Klaus chuckled to himself. “I’ve missed them quite terribly.”

Violet opened her mouth to recount the past week and a half, but stopped when she heard someone coming down the stairs. The two Baudelaires turned and saw first Isadora, who gave a polite wave as she headed for their bedroom, then Klaus, who went to the cabinets.

“I just came down to get some water,” He said, grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap.

“I didn’t know Isadora was upstairs,” Violet said, furrowing her brows.

“I didn’t either,” Duncan shrugged, taking a sip of his water. “I’m going back up. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Before he went back to the stairs, he swung by the table, planting a kiss on Klaus’ cheek.

Klaus blushed, and Violet laughed as he went back up the stairs.

* * *

 

“Sorry, Beatrice and Sunny wanted us to tuck them in,” Duncan said as he shut the door to his room. When he turned, he saw Isadora sitting on his bed. “I thought you had gone to bed, Isadora.”

She shrugged, and Quigley pursed his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Quigley asked, and Duncan sighed.

“I wanted to,” Duncan leaned back against the door. It felt amazing to get the weight off of his shoulders, but hiding it from his two best friends was difficult. “But we wanted it to be just the two of us for a while, without having to worry about telling everyone.”

“How long have you two been together?” Isadora asked, and Duncan sat down beside her. “Was it before you left? Is that why you left with him?”

“No, no,” Duncan shook his head, taking one of her hands in both of his. “It’s only been a little more than a week, if that. I went with Klaus because I thought, while he would need a friend, that it would also help me. I feel refreshed after our journey, and it helped me to feel closer with Mother and Father, and the two of you.”

“You seem refreshed,” Quigley nodded. “Will you be sleeping in Klaus’ room?”

“Quigley,” Duncan hissed, reaching up to cover Isadora’s ears. The boys talked about things like sex sometimes, but never with Isadora in the room.

“Duncan I’m an adult,” She chuckled, removing his hands. “As are you. You and Klaus are perfectly allowed to do whatever you wish.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be sleeping in Klaus’ room,” Duncan shrugged. “We also don’t want to give the little ones the wrong idea.”

“They’re smarter than you think, Duncan,” Isadora said, and she would know. She was Beatrice’s teacher.

“I know,” Duncan sighed. “They asked if Klaus and I are going to get married.”

“And are you?” Quigley asked, and Duncan shook his head.

“That’s a long way out,” Duncan said, and Quigley moved to sit on his other side. “We’re plenty happy just the way we are.”

“What’s this?” Quigley asked, tugging a little at Duncan’s shirt collar. Isadora was leaning across him to see.

“Duncan Quagmire!” She hissed, sitting back with a smile. “Is that what I think it is?”

Duncan hopped up, hurrying to the dresser and lifting up the hand mirror they kept there, seeing the healing mark on his neck. It was four days old, so it wasn’t as dark as it had been the morning after, but he clearly remembered Klaus sitting in his lap, sucking on his neck.

“We had to sleep in the car one of the night when it was raining too hard to see,” Duncan admitted, setting the mirror down. “It was very close quarters.”

“Very close indeed,” Quigley said, and Isadora chuckled. “You should go.”

“Huh?” Duncan asked, blinking.

“Go stay with Klaus tonight,” He said, and Duncan blushed. “Even if it’s only tonight. I don’t mind being alone one more night.”

“Really?” Duncan asked, standing up straight.

“Of course,” Quigley nodded. “In fact, both of you should be going to bed.”

“Right,” Isadora nodded. “I do have work tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Dear Sister,” Quigley gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she rose, ready to retire to bed for the night. “And Duncan?”

“Yes?”

“Welcome home,” Quigley smiled, pulling his blankets down to get into his own bed. Duncan smiled back at him as he and Isadora headed out to the hallway.

* * *

 

When Klaus got up to bed, he was surprised to see Duncan sitting on his bed, his notebook in his lap.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, darling?” Klaus asked as he shut the door.

“I am,” Duncan said with a wide smile. Klaus rolled his eyes. “Quigley told me I should stay with you tonight.”

“Oh?” Klaus raised a brow. “I’d be delighted to have your company.”

“I’d be delighted to have you,” Duncan said with a waggle of his brows. Klaus chuckled, his face heating up.

“You’re quite cheeky tonight, Love,” Klaus sat down on the bed.

“I could be cheekier,” Duncan smirked, and Klaus rolled his eyes, grabbing his notebook and setting it on the nearby dresser.

“Enough of that,” He said, and Duncan’s shoulders sagged, relaxing into his spot on the bed. “I thought you missed Quigley.”

“I did,” Duncan nodded. “But I’m not quite ready to let you sleep alone just yet.”

“Hm,” Klaus hummed, reaching out to brush some of Duncan’s hair back. “Perhaps one more night wouldn’t hurt.”

“I think one more night would be quite desirable,” Duncan said as he lounged back on the pillows, and Klaus smiled at him.

“Perhaps even pleasurable,” Klaus whispered as he crawled over the older and met him for a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter all home! I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters in this story, but I'm having so much fun so I don't know. Also, the boys with the kiddos. They're good big brothers to them.

Klaus was awoken by the sunlight streaming through his windows. He smiled at the man behind him, Duncan’s breathing soft against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, hoping to enjoy it for a little while longer.

Duncan was awoken by Sunny throwing open the bedroom door and bounding in, still in her nightgown.

“It’s time to get up!” She shouted as she clambered up onto the bed. She climbed over the pair, sitting on their hips as they both woke up slowly. “It’s time to get up.” She repeated.

“Sorry, Bambini, I must have forgotten to turn on my alarm,” Klaus yawned, and Duncan groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

“Duncan it’s time to get up,” She said, shaking them both in the small bed.

“Sunny, go ahead downstairs, we’ll be there in a moment,” Klaus said, and she nodded, leaping off of the bed and running out into the hall. “There’s a reason her name is Sunny.”

“I’m not ready, let’s go back on vacation,” Duncan groaned as Klaus slid out of bed.  The younger chuckled, hastily getting ready for the day. Duncan simply watched as Klaus undressed and redressed, and the taller knew it. He could feel the hungry eyes on his bare back.

When he was fully dressed, he leaned down to give Duncan a kiss, one he didn’t want to abandon.

“Later, Darling,” He whispered. “Go get dressed, I’ll start breakfast.”

* * *

 

Sunny had just finished setting the table when Duncan came down the stairs, dressed in casual clothing. Beatrice ran up to him, latching onto his leg.

“What is it, my sweet?” He asked, leaning down to scoop her up. Klaus smiled to himself, enjoying the domestic feeling of being home. Hearing Duncan’s litany of pet names for the little ones was comforting.

“I missed you,” The youngest said, and Duncan furrowed his brows, exchanging a smile with Klaus.

“You saw me yesterday,” He said as he started towards the table, setting her down in the chair that had a large book on it. She was still just a little too short to reach everything on the table properly.

“I missed you since yesterday,” She said, and Duncan chuckled.

“Well, I missed you too, sweetheart,” He said, offering her a kiss to the temple.

“Did you miss me?” Sunny asked from the seat next to Beatrice.

“Of course I did, Sunshine,” Duncan smacked a kiss to her cheek as well, and she giggled.

“Darling, will you give me a hand?” Klaus asked, and Duncan hurried to his side, offering him a final kiss to his cheek as the girls giggled.

The two continued to finish making breakfast as everyone else filtered into the kitchen. Quigley hadn’t bothered getting dressed, usually didn’t this early. Violet was in some slightly grubby clothes as she strode in with a very polished Isadora on her heels, both ready for work.

“I’ll be glad to have less chores today,” Quigley said as he sat down in one of the chairs, and Isadora beside him. “It’s quite exhausting being the only one home during the day.”

“Don’t relax yet, I’ve got quite a bit of work to do today,” Duncan said as he also sat down, on the other side of Isadora. “I did promise a story to the local paper after all.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to write your story,” Klaus said as he set the plate of French toast on the table. “But if it helps, I can handle the laundry. Most of it is ours anyways.”

“It would be much appreciated,” Violet said with a smile.

“Will you be home when we get home?” Beatrice asked, and Klaus nodded.

“Of course,” he said, and Beatrice beamed at him.

* * *

 

Klaus wasn’t lying when he said most of the laundry was theirs, if the piles on the floor meant anything. They tried to do laundry every other day, since seven people produced a lot of dirty clothes, but having ten days’ worth of clothing from he and Duncan made it more tedious.

Violet had built their washing machine, which meant he could wash more and he didn’t have to manually do so, but it was still tedious.

“Sorry to bring you more, I found this while I was making the girls’ beds,” Quigley said as he trudged down the stairs with a pair of socks in his hand.

“It’s alright,” Klaus shrugged, taking the socks and tossing them into one of the piles.

“You weren’t wrong, that’s a lot of clothes,” Quigley said, furrowing his brows.

“Yes, and unfortunately, half of them smell like Lake Lachrymose,” Klaus said, wrinkling up his nose. “We got wet early on in our trip, and it transferred to a lot of other clothes.”

“Why did you go swimming in your clothes,” Quigley asked, and Klaus’ ears burned. They hadn’t been swimming at all, had been kissing for the first time.

“We didn’t, we fell into the surf,” Klaus sighed. “But I’ll have it all done today.”

“Klaus, could I ask you something?” Quigley asked, and Klaus turned back to him. He was still standing on the stairs, leaning over the railing so he was taller, but not so much so that it was intimidating. Not that he’d ever be intimidated by Quigley.

“Of course,” Klaus nodded.

“Do you love Duncan?”

“I love Duncan very much,” Klaus nodded, brows furrowed at the question. Quigley smiled a little.

“Perhaps we should switch rooms,” Quigley suggested, and before Klaus could protest, he was continuing. “It would only make sense for the two of you to share the larger room and I take the smaller. If you wanted, of course.”

“It’s not necessary,” Klaus shook his head. “You and Duncan have always shared a room.”

“Well, it wouldn’t have been forever,” Quigley shrugged. “I always knew one day one of us would leave the other in favor of a partner. I’ll be alright. Duncan is far more clingy than I am anyways.”

Klaus blinked.

“If Duncan would like, I’d be more than willing,” He nodded, and Quigley smiled.

“Perhaps we can do so this week,” Quigley suggested, motioning to the laundry. “Perhaps when we have a few less chores and more free time.”

* * *

 

Klaus was hanging wet clothes on the line out back while Quigley tended to the garden when Duncan came barreling from the house, waving papers in his hand.

“I’m done,” He panted as he rushed up to Klaus. “I think I finished my story.”

Duncan had shut himself in the living room all morning, typing away at his desk, the clacking a constant.

“Wonderful, Beloved,” Klaus said, continuing to hang the clothes on the line. Duncan was always excited to share his work when he was done, and more than once Klaus had been hunched over his shoulder reading a draft.

“Would you like to read it?” Duncan asked, his stance timid as he clutched the papers to his chest. Klaus’ gaze softened.

“Let me just finish hanging these clothes,” Klaus said, giving his forehead a kiss. Duncan nodded, hurrying over to the garden to share the same news with his brother.

* * *

 

Once Klaus had finished with the clothes, he held the basket on his hip and headed into the house. It was getting near lunch time, and Quigley was sitting at the table with a sandwich, scribbling out a rough sketch of a map of something.

“Working?”

“Of sorts,” Quigley shrugged. There were two other plates on the table, supposedly for the other two boys in the house. Duncan’s typewriter was quiet, but he wasn’t in the kitchen. Klaus figured it best to eat before getting swept up in another of Duncan’s stories. “I’m creating a map of our property. I think it best to put the entrance to a tunnel here, but I’m not quite sure where.”

“In the shed, perhaps,” Klaus suggested. They did have a shed where all the gardening tools were kept.

“This whole town could be a safe place for VFD, but it’s not very accessible,” Quigley pursed his lips. “Do you think Violet could install discreet doors in town if we needed her to?”

“I’m sure if you asked her to, she would,” Klaus said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “She’s quite fond of you.”

Quigley smiled a little as he took another bite of his sandwich. Klaus knew the pair had some sort of feelings for each other, but neither ever acted on it beyond light flirting and the occasional peck on the cheek.

“Duncan! Come eat!” Quigley shouted through a mouthful of food, and it always amazed Klaus how ill-mannered the pair was around each other. Never around their sister, but the two had a different attitude towards each other.

Duncan came running in from the living room, hair mused like he had been running his fingers through it, pulling at it. He had a pencil tucked behind his ear and his shirt was misbuttoned.

Klaus sighed, abandoning the spot he had been standing at while eating, and subsequently leaving a half-eaten sandwich on the plate, and went to fix him a little. He undid the buttons to the point he could fix them and button them correctly.

“Aren’t you working a bit hard, Darling?” Klaus asked, a slight smile on his face.

“I was making some edits,” Duncan said, setting the pages on the table.

“Maybe a shower first,” Quigley said, wrinkling his nose. Duncan’s hair was a little greasy, if the way it was sticking out was any indication.

“Eat your lunch, take a shower, and Quigley and I will read over our story,” Klaus said, easing Duncan into his seat, passing him the full plated sandwich.

* * *

 

The story was quite good.

Quigley had skimmed it, had never been one for words, but Klaus took it with them into the living room to mark up some edits, a few misspellings here and there, but nothing major.

The story was lovely, actually, and the more he read the recounts of their journey, the more he felt his emotions welling inside of him, reliving the emotions he had felt.

Duncan wrote about each place they had visited and why it was significant, taking bits and pieces from Klaus’ journal to weave into the story. At the end, he mentioned the girls, his girls. That Violet was building, inventing, doing what she loved and Sunny was living up to her name, a bright and charming young girl in school.

“Do you like it?” Duncan asked, fidgeting in his seat. He was in the chair closest to Quigley’s drawing desk, and the other Quagmire reached out a hand to hold him still.

“It’s wonderful, Darling,” Klaus mumbled, trying to swallow his feelings back down. Duncan furrowed his brows, and even Quigley turned to look at him, but before either could ask, they heard the school bus out front.

Klaus hopped to his feet, more than happy to move his mind to something else. He stepped out onto the porch just in time to see Sunny climbing off of the bus, holding Beatrice’s hand. Once safely on the ground, Sunny dropped her hand and took off running.

Klaus dropped to one knee to welcome her into his arms, and Beatrice was soon to follow. He locked one arm around each of them, taking a deep breath.

“Klaus?” Sunny asked, pulling back just a little. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Bambini,” Klaus said, putting a hand on the back of her head to hide her face in his shoulder again. “Nothing at all.”

“Why don’t we go inside?” Quigley asked, pulling Beatrice up into his arms over Klaus’ shoulder. “And we can get started on homework.”

He reached out for Sunny’s hand, pulling her into the house as well and leaving Klaus at the door. He gave Duncan a pointed look as they passed into the kitchen.

“Are you alright, Beloved?” Duncan asked, and Klaus took a deep breath before nodding.

“Your story is very moving,” Klaus said, and Duncan chuckled before walking over to him and pulling him in for a hug.

“No, Klaus, your story is very moving. I just put it on paper,” Duncan shrugged.

* * *

 

 Violet strode in earlier than usual. Beatrice was setting the table for dinner while Duncan cooked. Klaus was taking Sunny’s measurements as he had clothing to mend for her. He wasn’t the best at sewing, but it wouldn’t look horrible. He was usually the one who mended clothes for the children when they tore theirs.

“Violet, look, Klaus brought us clothes,” Sunny said, pointing to the stack that was sitting on one end of the table.

“Oh, did he?” She asked, leaning over and seeing the dress on top.

“Jerome Squalor was clearing out all of his ‘out’ things, including Esme’s old things,” Klaus explained. “We took something for everyone, but it all needs some altering.”

“Let me help,” Violet sat down as well, picking up the dress on the top. It was intended to be sized down quite a bit for Sunny. “Go help Beatrice, my boda  love,” Violet said, and Sunny nodded before running off.

“Isadora is trying on her dress,” Klaus said as he pulled something else from the pile. “These are for you if you wanted to try them on.”

Violet took the pile of clothes he offered her, and she nodded.

“Tonight you and I can start work on these,” She said, scooping up the other pile as well. “After dinner.”

Violet strode off, passing Isadora on the way. The younger woman spun into the room, the dress actually fit her very well. It might need to be taken in slightly, but it was a beautiful fit.

“It fits perfectly, Duncan,” She said, and Duncan turned to look at her as she twirled.

“You look lovely, Dear Sister,” He said, taking her hand and twirling her once more.

“Why thank you, Dear Brother,” Isadora curtsied, and Klaus chuckled to himself. The triplets always called each other ‘dear,’ seemed to be something that carried through their lives. “I’ll go change out of this.”

“The table is set,” Sunny said, and Beatrice nodded, catching Klaus’ attention once more.

“Thank you, girls,” Klaus smiled down at them. “Go ahead and sit, dinner will be ready soon.”

* * *

 

The girls had insisted on having their story time in the living room, and Beatrice had fallen asleep on the couch.

Klaus was carrying her up to bed, holding onto Sunny’s hand with his free hand. She was yawning and rubbing her eye, and Klaus was positive she’d be asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

“Go ahead and get into bed, Bambini. I’ll tuck you in in just a minute,” Klaus said, settling Beatrice into her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around to see Sunny leaning back against her pillows.

“Klaus, can I ask you something?” She asked, and Klaus sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

“Of course, Sunny,” He nodded.

“Why do you call me Bambini?” She asked, blinking her big, dark eyes.

“Well Bambini means baby in Italian,” Klaus said, and Sunny scowled.

“But I’m not a baby,” she said, crossing her arms.

“I know you’re not,” Klaus sighed, and it was true, she was quite big now. “There was someone who we lived with who called us Bambini because it was a term of endearment. It was his way of telling us he loved us.”

“Was I there?” She asked, and that hurt Klaus’ heart a little.

“Yes, Bambini. Uncle Monty loved you very much,” He said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Does that answer your question?” Sunny nodded.

“Why do you call Duncan Darling?” She asked.

“So full of questions today,” He smiled at her. “The same reason I call you Bambini. Because I love you. Now, it’s time for bed.”

He offered her a kiss on the forehead as well before turning off the light and leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long but here it is! This is the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Klaus knew that logically, what he wanted to do would take time, but a doctoral degree could take him upwards of ten years and he didn’t want to wait that long.

If he studied the correct materials, then he could possibly test out of most of the classes for a bachelor’s degree. That would take off at least four years. If he applied himself right and studied hard, that would mean less than eight years for a doctorate.

“Are you busy, Beloved?”

Klaus looked up from where he was studying in his bed to see Duncan in his doorway.

“Studying?”

“Yes,” Klaus nodded.

“Did you forget about something, Love?” Duncan asked and Klaus blinked. Did he? What would he have forgotten? His chores were done and-

“Remember you were going to switch rooms today,” Duncan gave him an easy smirk.

Oh. Right.

“I apologize, I had forgotten,” Klaus blushed, and Duncan chuckled at him.

“Finish your page, Darling, I’ll start getting your clothes,” Duncan said, heading over to the closet to grab some clothes.

They had decided to switch rooms a few days after Quigley brought it up. The girls were in school, the house was quiet, and there was no fear of tripping over anyone.

Klaus was also looking forward to pushing their beds together and not having to share a small bed anymore. Eventually maybe they’d get a bigger bed, but it could wait until later.

He finished his page and marked it, with every intention of picking it back up once they were settled. He pulled out a drawer of his dresser and scooped out the clothes before heading to the room across the hall.

Quigley had already moved a lot of his things, clothing sprawled on the bed. Klaus smiled to himself before tucking his clothes into one of the open, empty drawers.

It took them a few hours to swap all of their things, including Klaus’ stacks of books. Once the beds were pushed together, it occurred to Klaus there was room for a bookshelf.

“Do you like it?” Duncan asked, wrapping his arms around Klaus from behind.

“Of course I do, Darling,” Klaus said, reaching for his hands. “Could we possibly get a bookshelf?”

“Of course,” Duncan chuckled, giving Klaus a kiss on the back of the neck.

* * *

 

By the time Klaus was done studying in the living room, Duncan was already asleep.

Apparently Sunny had come looking for them because she was flopped on his side of the bed.

Klaus smiled and scooted her over a little so he could fit in the bed, and Sunny blinked her eyes awake.

“Sorry to wake you, Bambini,” Klaus whispered, and she yawned.

“I wanted you to tell me a story,” She mumbled, curling into his side and closing her eyes.

“What story would you like to hear?” He asked. There were only some he knew by heart, though he supposed he could paraphrase one if he needed to since the story books were in her room.

“Tell me how you and Duncan fell in love,” She said, eyes still closed. Klaus felt his face heat up as he glanced over at the man in question. He was fast asleep, the heavier sleeper out of the two of them, he might not even know Sunny was there.

“Well, I suppose when we really fell in love was on the shores of Lake Lachrymose,” Klaus began, and as he told the story of the day he and Duncan first kissed, he could feel Sunny’s breathing even out before the story was over.

He paused his storytelling to kiss her forehead. She really should be in her own bed, he decided, it wouldn’t be comfortable for her in their room.

But if he moved her, she might wake up.

One night wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

A vacation was a good idea for all of them.

Due to a violent windstorm that had blown through town last month, Violet had been very busy at work fixing the damage. And now that it was summer vacation, Isadora could relax. Quigley and Duncan had been far more involved with VFD, leading the project to construct the tunnels and opening a new safe house, which also happened to be the location of the Daily News, the paper that Duncan had started on his own. Klaus came in every day to proofread, but some day Duncan would have enough employees to not need Klaus as an editor.

“Don’t go too far out, alright?” Klaus asked as he adjusted the sun hat on Beatrice’s head. She nodded at him, ever the quiet one, before running out to join Sunny and Isadora in the water.

He glanced over at the blanket where they had all had lunch over an hour prior, and saw that only Duncan remained. Violet and Quigley were further down the beach, hands not quiet touching but somewhere close to it.

“I fear they’ll never let themselves be close,” Duncan said, following Klaus’ gaze. The younger smiled a bit as he sat down, let the older wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“That is their decision,” He shrugged. “Perhaps when Sunny and Beatrice are older.”

Sunny was getting there, she wasn’t the toddler he once carried everywhere they went. He struggled to lift her now, but he would keep doing so until he simply couldn’t anymore. Beatrice was still young, of course, but she wouldn’t be that way forever. One day, perhaps, the girls will want to go off to college and explore the world for themselves.

“It’ll be a while before then,” Duncan said, and Klaus nodded. Isadora was in the water, her dress just above the surf. She and Beatrice were looking for flat rocks to skip, and Sunny was practicing her swimming, something she really enjoyed.

While watching the three in the water, Klaus felt something crawl across his hand. When he looked down, there was a small lizard with only three feet trying to climb over him, but his arm that ended in a nub wouldn’t allow him to grip.

“Darling, look,” Klaus said, using his other hand to motion for Duncan to see. When he did lean over to see what it was Klaus wanted him to, he recoiled.

“Well toss it away,” Duncan said, and Klaus shook his head.

“Nonsense,” Klaus gently turned his hand over until he could cradle the creature in his palm and lift him to his face. “I should like to study him.”

“Where shall you keep him?” Duncan asked, furrowing his brows. They didn’t have any extra space in the house, already on top of each other.

“At the paper,” Klaus shrugged, and Duncan felt his blood run cold.

“But beloved-“

“He won’t be a bother, I promise,” Klaus said as he turned his gaze to the man beside him. Duncan had so much trouble telling him no when he got that look. “He’s only small.”

“I suppose,” Duncan sighed, and Klaus leaned over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 

Klaus glanced up when the bells above the door rang. He had been going over his research from the last trip to the rain forest, learning everything he could about the specimen he had brought home. If he couldn’t find anything on this creature, it might be a new species that he would get to name.

“Is it two already?” He asked when he saw Sunny and Beatrice come striding in.

“You’ve been reading for a few hours now, Beloved,” Duncan said from his own desk. There were two other reporters who snickered, used to the couple at the office.

Duncan had grown to love sharing the Daily News with Klaus’ own reptile room. Though it wasn’t a large space, there was an area on the back of the building that housed a few animals. One day, perhaps, they could have a larger home, but until Sunny and Beatrice were both grown, they all vowed to stay together.

Of course, it was quite possible that in two years, Sunny would be gone, meaning the time to have their own space was growing near.

Klaus twisted the wedding band on his finger, trying to remember what chores he had for the girls that day. The two came in after school on certain days of the week to help either with the reptiles or the paper or general VFD business. Even the two reporters were VFD members.

“Could you make sure there is sufficient food and water for them while I try to remember what I wanted you to do?” Klaus asked, and Sunny nodded. Each girl offered him a kiss on the cheek as they headed towards the back of the building. “I’m afraid my memory is fading in my old age.”

Duncan chuckled, a running joke with them. Raising the two girls so young made them feel decades older than they were, though Duncan had found Klaus’ first grey hair that morning.

“You forget I’m older than you are, Love,” Duncan flashed him a smile, which Klaus returned before moving to check on the small snake in the container beside him. It had brilliant blue eyes, and its scales shown almost purple under the light.

Klaus would call it the Bertrand Viper, should he get the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end, Sunny would be 16, making the boys 26 and 27. I wanted to leave this open ended, as this story was always about their start, and not their finish.


End file.
